Sins of Harmony: Volume 1, and a half: Untold Tales
by xisinj64
Summary: A collection of stories of varying genres and/or characters set between Volume 1 and Volume 2 of the Sins of Harmony series. Nothing that contributes substantially to the overall narrative, but basically a dump for filler, comedy/drama, parody of beloved series, informative stories, character stories, etc. Reviewer proposed chapters welcomed. Same characters for menu reference.
1. Introduction

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 1.5: Untold Tales**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 0: the readers' address.<strong>

_A black Wyvern walks out onto an illuminated stage, applause sounding. Annoyed, he holds up his claws while retorting in a dismissive tone:_

"No, no, no! Stop your clapping! We haven't started yet."

_Unseen audience falls silent, to which Varkan nods in a satisfied manner._

"Now, as I am the lead OC character in this story, I have, to my withheld irritation, been chosen to introduce this story."

_Varkan gestures to a screen projection that appears behind him, a series of video files shown on the wall projection._

"Unlike the author's greater narrative, this story shall take part between the first volume, Balance of Power, and the second volume, named-URK!

* * *

><p><em>Varkan yanked off stage by a giant stage hook pole, choking as it drags him by the neck out of sight.<em>

_Stepping out from the other side of the stage, Discord gestured to the video files:_

"As he was saying before I had to stop him spoiling too much, these stories are in no particular order, and vary based on material."

_Discord flashes to different visual illusions as he lists off. First, a librarian:_

"History."

_A black and white image, as he dons a shrouded overcoat and stands in the rain._

"Drama."

_A canoe on a lake, as he and a very white looking Alicorn lounge together:_

"Romance."

_Discord dons a set of army greens and helmet._

"War."

_He turns into a conductor, as multiple Discords sing or play instruments:_

"Musical."

_Discord forms a trio of himself, and forms pies to be ready to throw at each other._

"Comedy, and.."

_Discord then snaps his fingers, and the hook pole violently drags Varkan by the neck into Discord's arm, which he wraps around the Wyvern's shoulders as he finished:_

"Personal episodes. We'll get to know a lot about some people, won't we Varkan?"

_Varkan glared at the dragoneraqus, before muttering:_

"Only because this story is basically a dump for things worth telling that don't add much to the overall narrative."

_Discord finished, as Varkan tried to break free of Discord's arm grip on his shoulders:_

"Exactly, too good of opportunities to let lie in the author's mind, or anyone who proposes material otherwise."

_Discord looks over as Varkan begins growling in his grip:_

"Exactly. Now let go."

**"**Or what?"

"Or you won't be in the sequel story."

_Varkan's last sentence is interrupted as the first recording starts._

* * *

><p><strong>As my bitter OC pointed out before Discord walked in and stole the spotlight, this story will be a dumping ground for any extra material, sketches of small pieces of detail that don't necessarily add to the overall plot of the Sins of Harmony narrative, but are worth telling.<strong>

**I already have ideas to work with, but any proposals are welcome.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapters listed will be written as such:<strong>

_**Genre-Character name within chapter name.**_

**E.g. next chapter/first chapter**

_**Comedy-Spike, the Gem Shop sketch.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Also, by getting this out of the way, it gives me more time to fully lay out the details of volume 2 of the Sins of Harmony story.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>In addition, if this works, I may consider doing one with settings before the first Volume, and maybe one after Volume 2. And so on if I do a Volume 3.<strong>

**Unlike the main volumes, this story and ones like it will not necessarily be completed in a big push, but more can be done if more proposals come in.**

**Nothing story affecting though, outside of a casual reference in the main volumes.**


	2. Comedy: Spike, The Gem shop

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 1.5: Untold Tales**

**Chapter 1: Spike, the Gem Shop.**

* * *

><p><strong>Manehatten, market alleys.<strong>

**June 2nd, 1005 ANM, nearly 2 months after transformation to larger state.**

**Midday.**

Having wandered off on his own, as he'd tagged along with Twilight to Manehatten to attend a finalisation of a trade route to the Oceanic Alliance, Spike wandered through the markets of Manehatten's Hooflem markets.

They were old, but had well off quality to them. As he walked down the cobbled street, he'd noticed how some species other than ponies, including 2 Fire Drakes he'd seen, frequented these markets due to their wide cultures within.

Walking down the narrow shop alley, this one relatively deserted, Spike suddenly heard his stomach growl slightly. He rubbed it thoughtfully as he looked around, his wings flexing as he searched for food.

A sign caught his eye a few metres away, faint music coming from inside:

**Klyde's Jeweller's. Stones and metals for sale. **_**Licensed for public dancing.**_

**Open now for 30 days.**

Spike saw the last part of the overhanging sign with some confusion, but shrugged his shoulders as he walked inside.

* * *

><p>Entering the shop, the ding of the bell was drowned as slow banjo music played, while 2 ponies slowly danced in a square pattern while the third played the banjo sitting on a seat inside.<p>

Shuffling past, Spike eyed them oddly before the shopkeeper called to him:

"Ah, a Dragon. Good, good, you're kind love gems eh? Always welcome here!"

A short, stout looking Earth Pony stallion was behind the counter, as Spike replied over the banjo music in the background:

"Yes, uh, I just saw your sign outside and figured some food would be good."

"Food sir? Fish market's 2 blocks away."

"No, hard fruits of the earth."

"Huh?"

"You're meant to say, what would you like sir." Spike urged.

"Ah, hungry for gems!" The stallion happily realised.

"Exactly. So I had a gander over here and saw you sold such mined treasures of edible wealth and crossed into your establishment." Spike said.

"Eh?" The stallion asked.

"I want to buy some gems!" Spike said, his tone half sarcastic, half humorous.

"Ah, I thought you hated the dancing. Last dragon in here walked out after a few seconds." The stallion commented.

"Oh no, I enjoy a good manifestation of the fluid motions that accompany the noises of the muses."

"Sorry?" The shopkeeper said.

"I like a good dance." Spike said tiredly.

"Ah, I see." The Earth pony replied.

* * *

><p><em>Cutaway to Varkan, stood atop a mountain glacier in full weather gear.<em>

"Moving on."

* * *

><p>"Who said that?" The shopkeeper looked about surprised, but turned his attention back when Spike asked:<p>

"Now then, how about some gems or something. They look good." He gestured to the display cases.

"Ah, sorry, these are faux, display only. I keep all my stock in the back, good way to avoid robberies. Just ask what you want." He explained.

"Smart, but alright. Uhm, how about some rubies?"

"Ran out a few hours ago."

"Never mind, how about some opals?" Spike asked.

"Never at the weekend unfortunately, fresh stock comes in Tuesdays."

"Mm, no matter. How about a bag of Fuchsias?"

"We've had them on order for 3 weeks sir, they should have come yesterday." The Earth Pony replied.

Spike clicked his tongue, saying: "Its not my day is it? Erm, Benitoite?"

"Sorry."

"..ah, Red Beryl?"

"Normally yes, but the delivery ship was delayed coming from Dingolia."

"mm. Erm, Amber?"

"Sorry."

"Amethyst, Morganite?"

"No." The Earth pony shook his head. Pressing on, Spike hoped for results.

"Any Musgravite?"

"No."

"Malachite? Ametrine?"

"No."

"Aquamarine? Aventurine?"

"No."

"Chrysocolla? Pearls? Emeralds?"

"No."

"Imperial Topaz?"

"...No." The earth pony seemed to think on that one a bit.

"Cobalt?"

"No."

"Any Andesine Labradorite?" Spike kept his patience, though he was sure he'd gone through half the world's potential rare materials by now.

"No."

"Obsidian, Apatite?; Peridot, Calcite?"

"No."

"Clinohumite? Scapolite? Danburite? Sphene?"

"No."

"Gaspeite? Hackmanite? Idocrase? Mm, Tourmaline?"

"AH! We do have some Tourmaline sir!" The Earth Pony exclaimed.

"You do? Great!" Spike nodded, signalling he'll have the Tourmaline.

The Earth pony looked back into the storage room, looking back nervously: "Its uh, a bit shattered sir."

"Ooh, er, I like it shattered. Better flavour that way." Spike urged happily.

"Well, as it is, its very shattered sir." The Earth pony carefully said.  
>"No worries, hand over the fragments of Tourmaline please, I can't wait to try them." Spike said with forced happiness.<p>

"I'm sure its more fragmented than you'd like sir." The shop pony urged.

"I don't give a flying pegasus ass how shattered it is, hand it over please." Spike's hidden annoyance began to surface. Behind them, the banjo music and dancing continued in the other part of the shop.

"Yes sir. OOHH!" The shop pony groaned as he looked closer in the storage room.

"What?" Spike growled.

"Some thieves stole it."

"Have they?" Spike stated.

"Sadly yes."

"...Kunzite?"

"Nope."

"Turquoise?"

"No."

"Hiddenite? Iolite? Sugilite?"

"No."

"You do have some gems or precious metal don't you?" Spike asked sceptically.

"Well yes sir, its a jewellry shop sir. We've got-"

"Oh, nonono, I'm eager to keep guessing." Spike cut him off.

"..Diamond?"

"Yes sir?"

"Great, some of those please." Spike said.

"Oh, I thought you meant me sir, Mr. Diamond Clyde." The shopkeeper explained.

"...Spinel?"

"No."

"Fluorite? Hambergite? Sodalite?"

"No."

"Rainbow Moonstone? Chrysoberyl Cat's Eye? Sphalerite?"

"No sir."

Growing tired, Spike rolled his eyes and said: "Alright, lets keep it simple. How about Gold?"

"Well, we don't get much call for it around town sir."

"Not much call, its the single most popular precious material on earth!" Spike exclaimed.

"Not here sir." The shopkeeper pony admitted.

"And what IS the most popular precious material round here then?"

"Rhodonite sir."

"I see."

"Yes, its our most popular precious material round the local city area."

"Is it?"

"Its our number one selling gem." The shopkeeper boasted.

"IS it?"

"Yes sir."

Sucking in a breath, Spike asked: "Rhodonite huh?

"Yep."

"...Alright, I'll go for it. Have you got any...?" Spike trailed off as he asked.

"Let me check." The Earth pony went back into the storage room.

"Nnnnnnnoo." He checked around the storage room, but alas, no Rhodonite.

Spike grit his teeth, saying through his clenched jaws: "Not much of a jewellery shop is it?"

"Best in the markets sir."

"How exactly?"

"Well it is very clean." The sales pony gestured to the shop, the banjo player and 2 dancing ponies still in the front of the shop.

"Definitely no mined gems or metal to dirty it up." Spike muttered.

"You haven't asked about Carnelian sir."

Spike arched an eye ridge, asking impatiently: "Should I risk it?"

"Maybe." The Shop pony guessed.

Sucking his lips in, Spike gave in: "OK. Have you got any-WILL YOU STOP THAT DAMN DANCING BACK THERE!"

Spike's bellow silenced the dancers and banjo player in the front of the shop suddenly.

"I knew the dancing would bother you." The shop pony nagged Spike.

"Ahem, have you got any Carnelian?"

"No sir." The shop pony asked.

"Of course not, I blame my optimism for thinking this time would be different." Spike said to himself. He turned to the shopkeeper once more, asking: "Tell me, do you have any precious rock in this shop at all?"

"Yes sir." The shop keeper said proudly.

"...I'm going to ask that question again. Say no, and I won't be held responsible for what I do. Do you have any precious rocks at all?"

"...No."

* * *

><p><strong>17 seconds later<strong>

Walking out the shop, Spike muttered to himself: "Brought it on themselves."

Inside, a pair of unconscious dancing ponies lay on the ground, with the banjo player and his smashed banjo near them on the floor.

The shop pony was unconscious also, slammed down to rest on his collapsed shop counter like a bed of crushed wood and faux display gems.

Spike wandered down the market street, still hungry for something. Maybe he'd take up that fish market a few blocks away after all.

* * *

><p><strong>The first comedy sketch, but remember these aren't necessarily in date order. Other short stories, of other genres, also to come.<strong>

**As I said, any proposals for short stories, focusing on characters or certain history/situations are welcome.**


	3. Drama: Luna, Deaf Pioneers

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 1.5: Untold Tales**

**Chapter 2: Luna, Deaf Pioneers**

* * *

><p><strong>May 24th, 1005 ANM<strong>

**Canterlot, royal palace, dining room.**

**Early Evening**

Celestia had just lowered the sun for the night, and Luna had raised the moon, and now both sisters took part in their dinner, or breakfast in Luna's case.

Celestia saw Luna getting out her daily newspaper of choice, the Manehatten Times, as she ate her breakfast of a fruit salad and a side of coffee. Ever since she'd returned 5 years ago, she, like Celestia, found the energy sparking drink useful.

Before Celestia could take another bite of her dinner, honey roasted nuts and a main plate of a fruit pie, she heard Luna say quietly:

"Oh no."

Luna's face had fallen at the sight of the front page story. Celestia had read the newspaper, but didn't focus on the front page story because of its lack of focus on economic, political or cultural issues, a rare occasion.

"What is it sister?"

Luna levitated the newspaper over to Celestia, across the table. The front page bore the name of a Gryphon male, and two photos. One of them was his elderly form, sitting in his living room. The other, was of him in his astronaut uniform on return from his most famous mission.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Niale Baldwin, last survivor of the Hermes 10 moon landing, admitted to Hospital due to advancing lung cancer.<strong>_

_**Earlier today, ex astronaut Niale Baldwin was admitted to Nerento city hospital when he collapsed in his home. His lung cancer of 5 years, according to Doctors, has begun advancing to the next stage, and his survival is unlikely given his age and his cancer's condition.**_

_**Launched in 968, the Hermes 10 moon landing marked the first being on Earth to set foot on a planetary body besides out own. Niale Baldwin was the 2nd to take steps on the moon, after Cade Matson, who died in 995 of heart problems, aged 73. The third crew member, Jaken Hans, died in 982, when the private fishing boat was caught in a storm when coming into Kaslan city harbour, a wave washing him overboard and drowning him.**_

_**The Hermes moon landings, despite being mostly Gryphon funded, brought in experts from around the world, including the Old Gryphon empire, the Bulldog Kingdom, Minotreece, Dingolia [pre-revolution], Equestria, and Salaman.**_

_**Niale Baldwin would go on to take part in the Hermes 11, 12 and 15 landings, the most times any astronaut set foot on the moon. Doctors state that-**_

* * *

><p>Not needing to read anymore, Celestia said: "At least he had a good life. It says he had a quiet life after his career. I say he earned it."<p>

"I remember him. I tried to call to him, them, but none of them could hear me." Luna admitted.

Celestia was puzzled, and asked: "Call them?"

"When they were on the moon, I could sense them, see them, even while the Nightmare had me in its power. They didn't hear me." Luna said sadly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>February 27th, 968 ANM<strong>_

_**Moon, Tranquility Gorge.**_

_**384,400 km from Earth**_

_"And 2 second burn, 12 degrees. Levelling out."_

_The Lunar Lander, gold reflective panels on the bottom, and a grey/white module atop it holding the 3 crew, gave a brief fire of its thrusters, as it near emptied its fuel tanks as it stopped moving laterally across the surface, descending vertically for 15 metres._

_"Quick burn for slow touchdown, and."_

_The lander's leg suspension compressed as it landed, the 1/6 earth gravity on the moon an ease for the legs. On Earth, they would collapse, but they were designed for the Moon, not Earth._

_"Talhon control, Kestrel has landed. Repeat, Kestrel has landed."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>3 hours later<strong>_

_The presence pondered at the strange object it sensed on its surface, not having to reach out far from its dark confines to ponder its strange, metallic shapes and features._

_She jerked back as she saw a handle on a side of the object open, and a separate compartment begin to open._

_A grey suited figure, with 4 legs, and a bulky back, slowly exited the compartment. Peering inside, Luna saw the compartment was a small room, leading into the bigger room inside by another sealed doorway. She saw 2 more Gryphons inside, one of them getting inside a similar suit to the first._

_The first slowly climbed down the ladder, his front legs having hands on them. Inside the suit, Cade Matson, like all astronauts, had his claws trimmed to blunt ends to avoid tearing. His wings were restrained, as in a spacesuit, or any enclosed capsule, they were useless and an obstacle._

_Touching down, Cade almost laughed at how light he felt, and found that small leaping was easy to move with than trying proper steps._

_"One little leap, and each leap takes Earthkind further." He muttered._

_A few minutes later, and Niale Baldwin exited the capsule down the ladder, touching down on the ground beside Cade Matson. They looked indistinguishable in their grey spacesuits._

_"Did you make that up on the fly?" Niale joked through the radio, a good few seconds after Cade said the to be famous quote._

_"I figured it would be appropriate, some scientist said something similar to me a week before we took off. I doubt history books would want something like, 'Weee!' to write down." Cade retorted._

_Testing the gravity, Niall looked east, and said quietly: "Look."_

_There, in the sky, was a blue marble, permeated by green, yellow, brown or white landmasses and cloud formations._

_As the two looked back to the earth, they were oblivious to the moon based presence jubilantly calling to them, wanting to talk._

* * *

><p><em><strong>7 hours later<strong>_

_Niale Baldwin had ended his first moon landing shift with Cade Matson, as they wanted to return before they ran out of air. It was a 34% oxygen mix, as a pure oxygen mix had been a contributor to the tragedy of the Hermes 1 ground test fire._

_There were 3 crew, so there would be 3 shifts, so that each person would get 2 shifts each on the moon. This would maximize exploring time, and minimize boredom by repetitive tasks._

_Niale was the unfortunate one to have his two shifts back to back, so he had only taken off his helmet once inside the capsule again. He would be going out again in an hour, so why bother?_

_Now, he and Jaken Hans, their main pilot, and the guy that got them here safely on landing, softly leapt with Niale towards a nearby crater, a prime place for sample gathering._

_Luna angrily screamed at them to listen, but they were oblivious as ever. She followed the suited Gryphons, putting her presence right up into Niale's visor as she screamed for him to say something to her. He and the others were the first people she'd seen for nearly 1000 years, and they were ignoring her!_

_Niale saw a flash of bluish light in the corner of his visor, and shifted his gloved hand to his visor to get a less obscuring look. But it was just a glare, nothing else. But it was odd, he'd always thought sun glares were white or yellow, not a hint of blue._

_"Hey Niale, how much do you bet I could leap out of this crater from the bottom?" Jaken asked. He'd just finished picking up a few small rocks from the base of the crater, boxing them into the compartment._

_Having infiltrated into the suits, Luna had heard the conversation, and in an attempt to get their attention, cheered Jaken on at his wager._

_"No way, gravity's not that weak. I say you won't clear the rim." Niale challenged._

_**"Winner gets 20 palans from the loser." **__Cade's voice sounded over the radio._

_Sighing, Niale said confidently: "Go for it, but land on your hands however it goes."_

_Crouching, Jaken leapt up and forwards. The crater was small, about 20 metres in diameter and 4 metres deep._

_Yelling as he reached the top of his jump, Jaken grunted as he landed hands first just at the rim of the crater. Laughing, Niale said: "Didn't clear the rim. You owe me 20 palans when we get back."_

_As Niale shuffled/jumped up the side of the crater, and Jaken picked himself up, Luna's presence stayed in the crater, quietly wondering why they didn't hear or see her._

* * *

><p><em><strong>9 hours later<strong>_

_Luna saw the 2 suited gryphons pulling out a flag, the material ruffling in the airless atmosphere only due to the movement in their hands, like waves from any vibration._

_"How deep can you get it?" Cade asked._

_"I dug about a foot down, we should be good." Jaken stood up, having used a large drill to create a hole for the flagpole._

_"Okay. Get the camera, this is the last thing before we have to go." Cade said._

_Shuffling out of the view, Jaken took out the camera he'd been given to record this event. He already had video and photos of their exploits, but now the last piece was needed._

_Cade dug the flagpole into the ground, twisting it as the moon surface behaved like desert sand. Sure it wasn't going anywhere, Cade turned to Jaken Hans, waving to signal he was ready._

_Raising the camera, Jaken began taking pictures and video._

_Luna wandered to Cade, standing right before his visor to tearfully ask why he and his friends were ignoring her. He didn't listen, and watched as the still flag, ruffled slightly when he pushed the pole down into the lunar soil, stood proud against the vast landscape._

_The flag bore the New Gryphon Republic emblem, but had smaller emblems from the countries who provided expertise in getting here beneath it._

_Luna's eyes widened as she saw Equestria's crest as one of the smaller ones, and shrieked: "My sister! What has become of my sister!?"_

_Cade turned to Jaken, and said: "You get what you needed?"_

_"Yeah, just some out of focus sections on the pictures. Scientists warned of distortion with the reflective lunar surface dust, but that one was right in front of you." Jaken put the camera back._

_"Ah, as long as we can see what's in the picture." Cade said._

_Luna slumped on the ground, looking at the flag as the astronauts began to head back to the capsule._

_Cade looked outside as he followed Jaken into the airlock, waiting until it was clear inside it to go in himself._

_All the while, Luna watched silently as they entered. The moon was quiet again._

* * *

><p><em><strong>1 hour later<strong>_

_Niale looked outside one last time, seeing the vast grey and white expanse before him in the port window. Jaken then commented:_

_"You smelt these samples? Not sure what to make of their scent."_

_Indeed, the moon rocks they'd collected smelt musty, but not in an unpleasant way, just strange. Like how cold temperatures diminish any scent to a tolerable level._

* * *

><p><em><strong>30 minutes later<strong>_

_"Talhon control, Kestrel taking off for rendezvous with transfer vehicle, in 3, 2, 1."_

_Jaken's words were then followed by the faint rumble as the capsule, sat atop the lander stage, separated. Leaving the lander section behind, it rocketed silently off the lunar surface, rocking the implanted flag as some thrust redirected into it._

_The capsule lifted, flying upwards, as Luna's head fell in silent sorrow. They'd come and gone without interacting with her at all._

_While they rocketed up, the landing site was unseen. Growing angry, the dark shackles returning, Luna saw the flag still standing after the takeoff._

_Reaching out as much as she could, she projected her rage on it._

_To her astonishment, it fell over onto the soil._

_The dark shackles mused over this, and they, along with Luna, saw that given a few decades of their power slowly returning, they could finally be free. When the Sun shone most bright in a few decades, and therefore reflected the most power onto the moon, they would finally be free._

_Luna retreated, and she would not bother with any of the visitors in future. They didn't care, and she didn't care for them._

* * *

><p><em><strong>5 days later<strong>_

_The parade in Kaslan, the New Gryphon Republic's biggest city, was immense. This was a joyous occasion amidst a period where conflicts elsewhere in the world were already winding down._

_On the other side of the planet, the Wyvern war was all but won, their numbers depleting to the hundreds by now because of infighting, last victories against them, and the plague that had escaped in an accident a year ago._

_Even so, this victory was for all races, and achievement by all Earthkind, even as some decreased in number._

_Cade Matson, Niale Baldwin, and Jaken Hans would go down in history, and would return to the moon at least once each. Niale would be the only one to go more than twice, as he went 4 times._

_No distortion of photos or videos in some parts were reported on future missions._

_The flag had fallen over on takeoff, and to the scientists and astronauts, they deduced that the moon dirt was weak under the weaker gravity, and the capsule's takeoff thrust had blown it over._

_No encounters were reported, off record or on._

* * *

><p><strong>Present<strong>

**May 24th, 1005 ANM**

**Canterlot, royal palace, dining room.**

**Early evening.**

"I was almost happy when I heard that the first two, Cade and Jaken, had died before I returned. I didn't pay any heed to Niale, as he didn't to me. I forgot he existed, and now."

Luna admitted guiltily. Celestia sat there, she knew her sister's stay on the moon had been heartbreaking, torture, and she'd take it back if she knew she'd be conscious the whole time.

It was why Luna was so withdrawn before she began appearing publicly, before she went from the diminished filly form to her bigger Alicorn form she was today, as she was recovering.

"Luna, I, I can't keep saying how sorry I am for what you had to go through. I knew you'd been alone for so long, but why didn't you tell me about this?"

"It wasn't any different. The Nightmare used my anger at being ignored after so long to realize how mine and its power had recovered. I guess, that was what began its crawl to return when I did."

"Without those 3 first stepping on the moon, you may not be here." Celestia realised. She smiled fondly, saying: "I would thank them, for unintentionally bringing you back. Without them, you wouldn't be here, and Twilight and her friends may not have grown to be what they were with the Elements."

Luna smiled, but saw the article: "I know. I was trapped by the magic, so how could they see me? Or hear me? I was, wrong, to think badly of them."

"The others already died. But maybe I can pay a visit to Niale." Luna wondered.

"That's an excellent idea Luna. He may not have much time though."

Celestia wondered.

"Maybe, tonight? I can make it there in an hour, perhaps stay the night." Luna questioned Celestia.

Smiling, Celestia stood up, as she finished her own dinner. She said to a nearby guard: "Guard, tell the ministers and staff that I shall be taking over Luna's duties for tonight."

"Thank you sister!" Luna said.

"In exchange, may I ask you to take my day duties for the first half of tomorrow?" Celestia said, adding on: "I'll take the second half, then you can take your whole night se we are back on schedule."

"Oh, of course sister." Luna said with a smile. Walking over Celestia gave Luna a brief hug, whispering:

"I'd get going. He might be asleep if you don't get there soon."

Pulling apart, Luna smiled back as she teleported out of the dining room, out into the gardens. Focusing her energy for a long teleport cycle, she focuses on a few places to stop, and disappeared in a blue flash.

* * *

><p><strong>Nerento City, General Hospital.<strong>

Propped up in room 47, floor 6, Niale Baldwin turned the page in the book he was reading. The life support machine he was hooked to cycled oxygenated air into his lungs, the air tubes going through his nose to pump down his nostrils.

After the high point of the moon landings, himself taking pat 4 times, Niale and the other 2 on the first mission had lived lives in fear of not amounting to anything greater, that their best moments had passed them already. Even the birth of his children seemed to be unimpressive after the moon landing.

He had lived a good, quiet life however, and at least had to look forward to seeing his beloved Kara again.

Jaken had taken to a life of hardship and toil, saying the sea was still a great challenge that could equal the moon landing. He lived hard, and paid for it when the sea grew too rough coming into Kaslan harbour 23 years ago, just 14 years after Hermes 10, and 11 years after his last landing aboard Hermes 14.

Cade Matson perhaps fared worse, as he had most fame from being the first to step on the moon. He had a quiet life, much like Niall, becoming a astrophysics lecturer in various Universities, before retiring. Just 9 years before his death in 995, as he'd taken up smoking after he too saw his life peak as behind him, he was diagnosed with lung cancer. Despite warnings, he continued smoking, saying he'd lived his life to full already.

Niale didn't succumb to any addiction, even though he did drink from time to time. The elderly male Gryphon's heart condition was one of the ones that simply crept up due to old age, a weakening heart. His family would be visiting over the next week, though doctors said he had about a month left at most, 2 weeks minimum.

Shifting, he flexed his wings at his sides, the feathers tattered and in some places falling out. Turning the page in his hospital bed, he heard a doctor knock on the door.

"Mr. Baldwin? You have a visitor."

"Who? My son isn't due until tomorrow." Niale's voice croaked, laced with age and experience.

"Its Equestria's Princess, Luna."

The Doctor's statement would have been outlandish, had Luna not trotted in quietly as the middle aged Gryphon female doctor said it.

"I'll leave you two be." The doctor left them alone.

Luna saw the decrepit male Gryphon sat up in the bed, putting aside his book on a side table.

"I'd bow, but I-"

"No, you of all people shouldn't bow to me." Luna said softly. She walked over, saying calmly:

"I heard you were sick. I wanted to meet you, as I couldn't meet Cade or Jaken before they died. I was still trapped in the moon then."

Niale's eyes widened slightly, as he croaked a laugh slightly: "Ah, yes. The famous imprisonment of Princess Luna in the moon. Anything moon related I read up, even the mythology."

Pulling a chair up with her magic, shaped for Gryphons, meaning it was suitable for ponies, Luna said: "I, was there, watching, when you landed. I didn't try to call out or anything on later landings, because I failed with you and the others first time."

Niale listened as he was in his bed, the faint beeping and pumping of his life support machine a background noise as Luna explained.

* * *

><p>"Ha! And I told Cade and Jaken they didn't dig the flag deep enough." Niale lightly laughed. Luna said uncertainly:<p>

"You aren't angry I did that?"

"It was a flag, and I'd do it too if I were you." Niale coughed a bit, as he leant forwards a bit due to a mucus build-up in his lungs. A by-product of the age related heart disease. Luna looked down as he cleared his throat, saying: "I was angry for so long, but I realised, well, the Nightmare version of me realised my powers had recovered when I knocked it over. Sure enough, 32 years later, I returned."

"So I guess if we hadn't set you off, made you return, it might have been whoever landed first. Caninberians could have set you off then." Niale thought.

"I think it was the small Equestria symbol on the flag that did it for me. I may not have tried to knock it over without that." Luna admitted, laughing slightly now herself.

Niale then asked: "Its odd, but, do you not wear any perfume or anything?"

"No, I don't. Just anything to stop bad smells." Luna replied.

"I knew it. You're scent is similar to the strange smell we found on the moon rocks, just more faint." Niale said. He added: "Only people who've handled moon samples will know the scent, but I'm the only one who knows a source."

Luna smiled athim, as Niale lightly laughed at his statement.

Niale laid back on the bed, remarking: "Hard to believe. I get you as a visitor before my family. Maybe you could vouch against the annoying moon landing conspiracy theorists."

"I don't want to tarnish the history of it with me interfering. Could we keep me trying to be involved, including knocking over the flag, a secret? Between us? Say my visit was because I'm associated with the moon and wanted to meet?" Luna asked, embarrassed with herself.

Niale weakly laid a clawed hand on Luna's shoulder, saying: "Of course. I'll take it to my grave. I won't have to keep it for too long if the doctors are right."

Luna asked sensitively: "Will you be alright? I know I can't truly comprehend mortality, but what about you?"

"I have lived plenty, and I'll see to it I'm alive when my family visits over the next few days." Niale said confidently, despite his weak voice.

Nodding, Luna asked: "Tell me about your family."

Niale would speak to Luna into the night, until he fell asleep. She stayed to monitor his dreams, even as she left at 5:00 the next morning for Equestria, to carry out Celestia's cuties the next half day, before Celestia took over for them to resume the normal schedule by next nightfall.

Niale Baldwin would pass away in his hospital bed just 2 weeks and 5 days after Luna's visit. She would visit him in his dreams the night as he passed, letting him dream of being back there on the moon, talking to her as he hadn't been able to 37 years before.

Just 2 weeks later, Luna would call for 3 newly discovered stars, always close to each other in the sky in a rough triangle shape, to be named after the 3 of them. Cade, Jaken and Niale, the first Princess Luna met for nearly a millennia, and the ones that, with their leap for Earthkind, set Luna on the path to her return and reformation.

* * *

><p><strong>An interesting premise I thought was worth tackling.<strong>

**I told you these stories would not necessarily conform to one genre.**

* * *

><p><strong>Reviewcritique as one would. Proposals welcome.**

* * *

><p><strong>All this short story writing is a way so I can also flesh out the sequel volume story. The rough strokes and most details are ready, just some details needed t iron out before I can begin to write the sequel.<strong>


	4. Horror: Varkan, Odyssey of Insanity

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 1.5: Untold Tales**

**Chapter 3: Varkan, Odyssey of Insanity**

* * *

><p><strong>August 2nd, 1005 ANM<strong>

**Wunae islands, Bahmalk city ruins exclusion zone**

_**Former Wyvern Confederacy capital**_

On the island's northern region, Varkan had, as usual, completely ignored the chain link fence that warded off entry into the Bahmalk city limits.

The Geiger counter at his side already crackled slightly higher than normal, but he was unconcerned.

A by-product of magic resistance, given it was a form of radiation energy, Wyverns, Dragons, Komodos and Drakes had varying degrees of resistance to general radiation. It was not to the same degree of magic or heat, especially with high gamma radiation levels.

Whenever Varkan entered this city, or Hoi'kah on an island on the Wunae islands north western area, he only needed mouth protection to stop him breathing the more harmful dust, and only in the most dense of regions.

Despite the hostile surroundings, Varkan felt more at peace among the barren, radioactive quarantined cities than any other place on Earth. Here, he had peace among the silent screaming of his long dead brothers and sisters.

Every two years he ventured to the islands, visiting certain places for a bi-annual remembrance, or in this case and others, to return reclaimed Wyvern artefacts to their resting places.

He'd already stopped in Hoi'kah 2 days before, but Bahmalk was more unique to him. He'd been there when the bomb fell, fleeing with a flurry of evacuating civilians, all confirmed to be uninfected by the plague that was claiming their kind, at least for that moment.

He could still see the flash, and feel the rumble, as his kind unleashed their mightiest of weapons to quash the plague at its most concentrated point.

* * *

><p><em><strong>August 2nd, 964 ANM<strong>_

_The order had been sent, and city had been violently quarantined, allowing only the uninfected to flee in droves. This city, like Hoi'kah a week earlier, would be nuked, as the virus was spreading faster than ever, spreading like a fog amidst the two biggest wyvern population centres._

_For 5 months the virus had spread, starting in Hoi'kah and spreading finally to the capital, along with a few small islands that were already contained. It was just 7 months before, at the start of this year, that they'd been on the cusp of victory after detonating a nuke over the Cattle/Elephant joint naval fleet out in the South Salaman sea._

_Now, they had to turn their greatest achievement against themselves, killing as many infected to slow the spread, to buy them time to make a cure. If they could make a cure._

_Having been visiting his family off duty from the war, the military technology research firm he worked for not needing him these two weeks, Varkan could never have seen this coming._

_Marching up the paved roadway, amongst a horde of hundreds of confirmed Wyvern men, women and children, Varkan heard the sirens going off in the city, and behind him, a great light suddenly emerged._

_Looking back, he saw what looked like a fading sun, and a mushroom cloud rising from the city._

_The shockwave was visible as it levelled any buildings not caught in the fireball, with the exception of a few of the sturdier, larger buildings. It was a minute before the booming rumble reached his ears, and the shockwave brushed over them, reduced to a gentle breeze._

_Looking back up the road, staring at what had been his home city for a good minute, Varkan turned away, suppressing the pain in his chest._

_He still couldn't get the faces of his parents and elder brother and sister out of his mind, the look of hurt as they were pulled from him a few hours ago. He had been the only one not infected among them, himself one of those rare genetically immune few._

_The others had shown only the earliest signs, but it was their fate the moment they were found to be infected._

_He reasoned that at least their deaths had been quick, or that if they somehow lived, they wouldn't be in agony for much longer._

_Not even dragon descended races could withstand nuclear blast burns or that much immediate radiation without death._

* * *

><p><strong>August 2nd, 1005 ANM<strong>

**Bahmalk city ruins, city centre.**

Only skeletons of the largest of buildings remained, the rest was a flat expanse of deteriorating debris, and only covered by the hardiest of moss and plant life. This far in, Varkan wore a full face mask, his body being able to handle the radioactive material but not his lungs.

It was a cruel irony that nuclear bomb sites generally had less radiation than nuclear leak or meltdown sites, such as Terrinobel in the most Western part of Caninberia.

Even so, the blackened silhouettes, hauntingly similar in shape to his own shadow, lay forever burned into the walls and paving around the city where he was, growing gradually darker as he drew closer to the bomb's epicentre a half mile away.

Varkan now saw a familiar building, only the strongest of the stone and metal frame standing, but with enough intact to have its general shape.

The Bahmalk natural history museum. It had once been a proud building, standing beside the science and archaeological museums. Its older stone construction spared it from complete destruction from the blast wave.

Inside what was once the main hall, where a large flat rock had sat in the centre foyer, with fossils placed atop it on display, Varkan had converted it into an alter of sorts.

Atop the cracked, albeit remarkably intact fossil rock platform, he had placed makeshift pedestals for the best of the artefacts he recovered.

He would place the others in the other rooms, but one artefact deserved to be here, among a hodgepodge of various Wyvern history.

Taking the item from the bag, he pulled out the case. Every artefact was encased to protect it while he carried them, as no vehicles could be taken this deep.

Opening the case, Varkan slowly pulled out his greatest find. A worn parchment, encased in its own glass box.

The Lexicon of Ghar'nal of Jarinick.

It was perhaps the most valuable item here, at least for Wyvern history and culture, as Ghar'nal of Jarinick had laid out the Wyvern philosophy for conquering one's environment to master it, use it wisely but effectively. He was an ancient sustainability and efficiency fanatic, as the Wyverns had fished bays around some villages dry where he lived, and he preached responsible exploitation, making the most out of the minimum of resources.

It was this philosophy that set Wyverns so apart from their dragon ancestors. Maximum achievement with minimum resources, requiring greater effort.

Gently placing the glass encased Lexicon atop the stone slab in the foyer, Varkan knelt before it, eye shut as he took in the quiet.

As he opened his eyes, he noticed something he hadn't noticed before.

A missing item near the back of the slab, a gem encrusted sceptre, used by the head of the monastic faith system throughout Wyvern territory for hundreds of years. He wasn't religious himself, but he had an obligation to protect his culture.

He glared down, and saw faint footprints he hadn't noticed before. Non-Wyvern footprints. Very fresh by their imprints, as the leaves and dirt hadn't yet blown into them as they did every few days, obscuring any trace of visitors.

Varkan didn't think about his actions, he didn't need to. He'd done things like this before, and all it meant was further warning to would be plunderers.

* * *

><p><strong>August 3rd, 1005 ANM<strong>

**Bahmalk city outskirts, 3 miles outside the exclusion zone.**

**Early Morning**

The Caninberian mercenary leader stretched his arms, relishing the sea air as he saw the sun creeping over the horizon.

They'd camped out in a small, secluded bay, just 3 miles from the city exclusion zone. They had brought full protective suits, and had already seized some prizes. Mostly it was random bits and pieces, buried coins and such that were lying around in the city and street debris.

But the sceptre they'd recovered would fetch a much prettier price on the Caninberian black market, or the Oceanic territory. It was lying out in a building with other worthless junk, and had been there a while.

Turning back, the lead Caninberian stumbled in shock as he saw one of the tents nearby, where most trusted colleague had been sleeping, was shredded. It wasn't a problem, as the one who slept there had been on guard duty, in case of a wild animal attack in the night.

The sceptre they'd taken, along with everything else they'd recovered, coins and all, was missing.

But there were signs of drag marks in the sand, and a faint trail of Wyvern coins leading up a trail they travelled. The thief and kidnapper hadn't been careful in taking their comrade and their treasure it seemed.

Briskly walking over, he kicked his other colleague, a smaller dog. Yelping as he woke, he yelled: "What the-?"

"Get up! Demiz is missing! We're finding him!" The lead dog grabbed his weapons, but had a thought.

"Gortov, take your suit. He might have been taken close to the exclusion zone."

Gortov pulled on his radiation suit as the boss zipped his up:

"Boss, the hoods might stop us seeing too well."

"Hoods on if we have to go into the zone to find him. I get the feeling this isn't an animal."

Setting off, the 2 Caninberian mercenaries followed the trail.

* * *

><p><strong>Bahmalk city ruins, city centre<strong>

To their horror, the trail had led right into the city, and with their hoods up, they were not as good at seeing threats.

The Boss saw they'd come to a 4 way crossroads, barely visible by the taller buildings left standing.

"Gortov, head down that road, look in alleys and buildings."

"Right boss."

The 2 split up, but atop the buildings a pair of eyes watched, following Gortov from a distance.

* * *

><p>Gortov peeked inside another building, seeing no signs of life anywhere. He could swear he saw the blackened scorched Wyvern silohuettes moving against the walls, but he figured it was just how disturbing this place was.<p>

Amidst his loud breathing inside his radiation suit, Gortov sighed in relief as he saw Demic sitting in a chair inside a building.

"Demiz, what happened?"

The caniberian was motionless, head forwards on the chair. He was sat in the middle of the room, and it was only now that Gortov, being inexperienced with radiation suits, saw his hood and mask had been ripped off.

A sharp metal spike, ripped from a nearby door frame, had been stabbed into the back of his neck, down through his body. There was no blood, but he was still.

Gasping, Gortov didn't hear the light thud of two feet landing behind him through his radiation suit. Turning, Gortov saw only angry red, reptillian eyes, before he felt his hood and mask ripped off. A blade quickly thrust into his neck, and Gortov spluttered as he bled out and fell, just a few metres from his skewered friend.

The Wyvern had disappeared already.

* * *

><p>The Boss looked around, calling out:<p>

"Demiz!?"

He had his rifle and claws ready, but the boss didn't know what was going on.

He passed by the museum ruins, and out of curiosity, looked inside.

There, on the back of the fossil table in the foyer, was the Sceptre, back in its place.

Now he was getting nervous.

A faint whoosh of air sounded to his right, and the boss saw the faintest movement of black in a ruined corridor nearby.

A loud rattle of rifle fire ricocheted off the walls as he opened fire at this creature.

Stopping firing, the Boss failed to see the clawed fist heading straight for his temple from behind.

A thud, and his world turned black.

* * *

><p><strong>August 3rd 1005 ANM<strong>

**Bahmalk city ruins, catacomb prisons**

**Late Afternoon**

Waking up, the boss smelt something wet and rotting. He looked around, seeing a circular chamber of wet grey rocks and moss, and he was knee deep in water already.

Up above, the faintest slimmer of moonlight filtered through a grate like floor above. Atop the grate floor, a black wyvern stood.

Gasping, the Caninberian yelled: "YOU! Where are my partners!?"

"Duck your head underwater. Don't worry, they were dead long before I weighed them down under there."

The slithering voice drove the boss to duck his head under, opening his eyes into the green, filthy water.

Gortov and Demiz, weighed down with rocks tied to them, resting beneath the water on the chamber floor.

Raising his head up, the boss leapt angrily at the grated floor, finding it out of his reach:

"Nobody desecrates a Wyvern territory. Nobody." The Wyvern said calmly.

"What are you going to do?" The Boss asked angrily, fear creeping in as he slumped down in the cold water.

"This chamber once held prisoners for punishment of the highest crimes. The water level rises and falls with the tide by a pipeline. The floor I'm standing on will be submerged come high tide."

The Boss looked over, and saw an open pipe that was letting in water to gradually fill the chamber, though it filled it from the bottom. It was nearly submerged already.

"Lets see how much you suffer. You can stay in here and drown, or you can chance it and try to get through the pipe and out the other side to freedom."

Without another word, the black Wyvern climbed up the ledge, a sort of well like opening leading down to the grated ceiling.

As Varkan walked off out of the prison, he heard the Caninberian shouting an all manner of curses and insults.

Come high tide later that night, and after waiting for any sign of the Caninberian to emerge from the small cove the water flowed in from, Varkan smiled slightly.

He must have gotten trapped midway by the body of the last one that tried to escape similarly, 4 years ago.

Varkan was done in this city, but he had one last stop in the islands to go to before he was done.

* * *

><p><em><strong>7th March 967 ANM<strong>_

_**Island of Gatala, medical research station**_

_Having fled here with a few other immune refugees, Varkan and the others were being chased by a horde of angry Wyvern infected. Varkan and his friends, a group of experts from various professions, were hoping to investigate the source of the outbreak from the Gatala island research facility, just a few miles from Hoi'kah city._

_Even though Varkan's expertise was engineering, he had a good degree of biological expertise. Most importantly, he could gain control of the automated facility systems._

_The sick Wyverns had come when they heard they were here, desperate for a cure. They had worked with them for a few weeks, before some began to get worse. Eventually, tempers broke, and the killing started, lost hope giving way to violence._

_Angry, sick and desperate, they attacked them for their supplies, wanting what they could get in their last few weeks or months. Varkan had gone ahead, running deeper into the facility corridor system. Quarantine doors for bio agent outbreaks were at his command from the habitation quarters he'd found, and he waited by the doors for his friends of 2 years to get here._

_Once inside, they would have rations stored in these habitation quarters for months, longer than the remaining sick would survive._

_Varkan waited, hearing the moaning and screaming a few corridors down. He waited, his heart tense._

_He waited._

_Around the corner, charging down the corridor, a trio of clearly infected Wyverns, eye bloodshot and stumbling as they ran, aggression driving them to ignore the mucus and sores over their bodies._

_Varkan's heart sank, his chest constricted. He was going to die with the others, they hadn't made it. He was ready to accept death, he was-._

_He panicked, and smashed the door seal button._

_The half foot thick metal door slid shut before the charging Wyverns._

_Over the radios, Varkan heard the surviving uninfected pleading him to open the doors to let them in, saying the infected were coming to kill them for their supplies from outside._

_'If I let them in, we all die. Its me or none. Its me or none. Its me or none.'_

_Varkan had chanted quietly to himself for a day._

_As the infected ones inside pounded uselessly at the armoured door, anger turning to desperation and pleading, Varkan hunched up in a corner, trying to drown out the desperate screams of his friends over the radio. Within a day, they were silent._

_Within 2 weeks, stripping what they could from inside the facility's non-locked areas, the last infected wyvern inside the facility died._

_For another 4 weeks, Varkan stayed in that lockdown room, his sorrow burying him in an abyss of moral degradation he would never fully crawl out of._

_All that drove him from committing suicide was the thought that he had to survive, endure, for the sake of his species. And by any means, he would recover it._

* * *

><p><em>A Komodo team was sent to investigate the island, a few months after Varkan had come there with his friends.<em>

_They searched the facility, and managed to cut through the door to find the lone survivor. A black Wyvern, huddled in the corner, starved from rationing what food he had left, but with a blank look on his face as he observed them. When he spoke, he conveyed little grief, little sorrow or relief._

_4 weeks later, he'd meet Faral Kol in his training in the Komodo militia, taking up a Komodo disguise until late 970 ANM, when Wyverns were made illegal to hunt, along with dragons and drakes._

* * *

><p><strong>Present<strong>

**August 4th, 1005 ANM**

**Island of Gatala, ruined medical research station**

The facility had been stripped of useful materials and resources 25 years ago, as part of the New Hephaestus Group. Even then, Varkan had struggled to keep his head.

He had walked through the vine covered corridors, to find the habitation area doorway. Sliced open, he stepped through the hole.

He stared at the spot he'd huddled in so long ago for what seemed like a year. Where he died, and was reborn as a survivor.

Every 2 years he did this odyssey of retracing the events that shaped what set him on this path, so he would never give up his dreams, and duty, to bring his people back.

It was thankful the treaty between the Oceanic Alliance and Equestria hadn't restricted his cloning programs, otherwise he'd go from trying to create life, to hunting those that would deny him the chance to be part of a great species again.

He sometimes had pleasant dreams of being back in this habitation room, except the screams on the other side of he locked door to have sanctuary came from his enemies. And he'd ignore them happily.

His vision of what life was truly worth creating, and what life was warranted in destroying, was warped from what most would consider sane. But here, in this trip among his barren home islands every two years, Varkan could be happy, cry, laugh, and socialise with everyone he once knew.

He relived those days every time he came here, and taking the life of would be grave robbers was simply a civil service to his kind.

He took necessary dives into his own insanity to remind himself of why he must go on.

In his own twisted memories, he truly felt like he belonged, even if his world repeatedly fell apart every visit. Here he was alone, and here he could live, instead of survive.

When he returned to the Hephaestus Research Company every 2 years after each trip, he would be reinvigorated to continue his life's work.

* * *

><p><strong>Varkan's turmoil and mental instabilities are kept in check, and unleashed when he comes home to compensate. No mercy to those that defile his home.<strong>

**An OC insight I wanted to do.**

**Next story shall be lighter in tone.**

* * *

><p><strong>Reviewcritique as one would.**

* * *

><p><strong>Suggestions for short stories open as always.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Minor note: I won't be cracking on with Volume 2 in any stage until after November 12th, as I have a lot of University work due in between now and then.<strong>

**At least these short stories are easier to do.**


	5. Adventure: Fluttershy: Nature's Armoury

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 1.5: Untold Tales**

**Chapter 4: Fluttershy, Nature's armoury.**

* * *

><p><strong>June 4th 1005 ANM<strong>

**Manehatten harbour**

In front of the timid pegasus mare, the large ocean freighter, packed with cargo, bound for Sydnaye, loomed ominously before her. A small boarding ramp for the crew, and handful of passengers, was where she waited.

Packed light, with only 1 suitcase of things, Fluttershy anxiously waited at the busy ferry docks. The docks bustled with forklifts, workers and activity of all sorts, while she waited for her would-be companions before boarding the massive ship before her.

She had been invited on a Wildlife survey in Dingolia, documenting the various animals in her case. Others would document the plants, and a handful would also be assessing the populations and stability of the animals along with her on the expedition.

Her status as part of Twilight's circle of 'advisors' had, like Rarity and the others, escalated her skills to more notice. Her animal care knowledge had gained much greater notice over the last 2 years, enough that the International Conservation Society recommended her for this survey.

A cough sounded, and Fluttershy turned to see a male Dingo, followed by an Earth pony couple and a female Orang-utan. The Male Dingo, obviously the one in charge, smiled as he greeted her:

"G'day miss Fluttershy. Glad you could make it."

He gestured up the ramp, as the others smiled at her as they began walking up the ramp:

"Lets get going then, I'll get your bag!" He said enthusiastically.

As the Dingo lifted the bag over his shoulder effortlessly, she quietly said: "Oh no, its not a problem, I can-"

He was already halfway up the ramp, waving to urge her aboard.

"'Sigh', come on Fluttershy, think of the opportunity."

She trotted up the ramp, ready to embark on the voyage.

* * *

><p><strong>June 23rd 1005 ANM<strong>

**Sydnaye, Dingolia**

After nearly 3 weeks aboard the cargo ship, the survey team using what cabins were to spare on the freighter, they had arrived.

After getting their documents signed for, allowing the survey team foreigners entry into Dingolia and the Oceanic Alliance, they had found some taxis that would take them to their starting point.

After a one night stay, they were aboard a small cargo aircraft, bound for the southern territories of Dingolia.

Other teams would be doing work across Dingolia, but they had assigned places all over the country over the next month.

On the trip, Fluttershy had seen the large case that their Dingo leader, Wez, was carrying. She'd asked, and he said it was full of medicine.

In particular, anti-venom, morphine and bandages.

* * *

><p><strong>June 25th 1005 ANM<strong>

**Scrub plains, southern territories, Dingolia.**

Fluttershy was amazed as she watched the Kangaroo mother sniff about on the ground, searching for food amidst the undergrowth.

"That's 3 mothers in these 4 square miles. Looks good." Wez commented. The female Orang-utan wrote down the numbers on the clipboard, when a whisper came from behind them:

"Wez. Cassowary, to the right."

Quickly looking over, Wex saw the pony height bird, like a smaller ostrich with a blue scales head. He balked, and said: "We're too close. Back away, I think its seen us."

As he said this, the female Kangaroo noticed the Cassowary also, and promptly hopped away with urgency.

The Cassowary snapped its head to see the leaving Kangaroo, and then saw the 5 of them in the brush, 30 metres away.

As it slowly edged towards them, Wez said sharply:

"Okay, we've wandered into its territory, we're leaving now!"

He turned, leading them off:

"Wait, it may be friendly!" Fluttershy urged.

"If that bird gets too close and gets angry, it will rip your stomach out! We're in its territory, it isn't gonna be happy!" Wez urged her onwards, and as Fluttershy looked again, she saw the Cassowary was approaching too fast now to be curiosity.

They were gone before it charged. They were fortunate to encounter it, as they were hard to find in this part of the territories. A sign of recovery.

* * *

><p><strong>July 4th<strong>

The last date of the Southern territories land based exercises, as the tallies of the local fauna more easily found they needed, such as the Kangaroos, Wallabies, and even the Cassowaries, had been completed.

They had been given orders by the conservation committee of Dingolia's government however, to have a crack at a survey of a few species of snake, that had been elusive in the area to the last team sent.

They had already encountered a few snakes, namely the commonly seen, and highly feared, Eastern Brown Snake, and a few tiger snakes.

Today, they had been tasked with searching for two snakes in particular, ones that went to great length to stay hidden. The Woma Python, and the Death Adder.

They had split up, with Wez going with Fluttershy, and his female Orang-utan assistant, Maila, to go with the Earth pony couple.

They searched burrows, logs, and rocky outcroppings, prime hiding spots.

"Okay, any there?" Wez called.

Fluttershy shone her torch in, and gasped as a web was illuminated inside the cave. The Funnel Web Spider reared angrily as it sensed her outside the rocky outcropping entrance, but she recoiled in surprise as she called:

"No snakes. But there's a spider in here!"

"Let me see!" Wex rushed over, shining his own torch inside.

"Ah, good find. Funnel web, rare down this part south. If that's there, no snake deeper in." He concluded.

Fluttershy heard Wez's radio crackle, and Maila's vice sounded over it.

**"-Found a male Woma Python, dead. Killed by a cane toad it ate, we dissected it just now."**

"Dammit." Wez muttered.

"Cane toads? I've heard about them." Fluttershy remarked. Wez said:

"Yeah, invasive species, destroying local ecosystems. Poisonous skin, no wonder the one they found died. They're up there with rabbits on the invasive species kill list."

"Kill list?" Fluttershy wondered.

"They're destroying the local habitat, and those nasty toads kill animals, pets and livestock. We have to cull as many as possible to stop ecosystem collapse." Wez shrugged. He wandered away from the rock pile, while Fluttershy remarked:

"Its horrible. Having to kill them so others won't die. They don't know they're dangerous."

"I know, but they didn't come here naturally. Imperial influence from the old days brought invasive species to places they weren't meant to reach worldwide. Even here, where Dingolia's famous for having more killer animals than elsewhere, we're at risk."

Fluttershy looked about, seeing a burrow that might be a suitable Death Adder hiding spot.

"I think an Adder might be in there."

Looking around, Wez saw the burrow too, getting out his pole:

"Right. You have a bag ready. I'll poke around and try and entice it out, if there is one."

Once again, they searched for the elusive serpent.

* * *

><p><strong>July 15th, 1005 ANM<strong>

**Southern Kingsland, Dingolia**

The light helicopter flew them over the river, carving through the flat rocky terrain like a giant crack in a concrete pavement.

They'd flown 90 miles upriver, and were deeper than most people went. Due to her good eyes, Fluttershy was perfect for this observation role.

Having proven herself, Fluttershy had been picked by Wez to come with him and Maila on a small crew journey into southern Kingsland, in Northern Dingolia.

The pilot began to lower and slow the helicopter, as he brought it in to land atop one side of the surrounding terrain. Beneath the cliff drop, the river curved here in a small pond, with a spit of land extending from a rainforest oasis nearby.

Near the spit of land, a wrecked boat had been abandoned.

They had been called here after the 2 survivors, of 5, had been rescued from the edges of the jungle. The claims of a very large crocodile dominating this part of the river were worth investigating.

And reports stated this bend in the river was its prime hunting spot.

* * *

><p>Having set up at the cliff edge, they had a watch on the river bend, where the water slowed and swirled around it and the spit of land. Around it, where the jungle didn't reach down to it, the cliffs surrounded it.<p>

"Alright, keep an eye out. If anything comes to the river's edge below, watch it. That croc hasn't been seen for a few weeks." Wez said.

Fluttershy looked through the binoculars, noting the calmness of the water in the river.

The helicopter had left them, their camping equipment enough for them. If needed, they could call it up at will, and it would be here within 1 and a half hours.

Maila relaxed in her watching chair. It was ironic she used a bird watching type chair for croc spotting.

* * *

><p><strong>July 17th, 1005 ANM<strong>

**Dawn**

"Oi, Fluttershy! Wake up, we see it! The croc's in the river!"

Darting awake, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Fluttershy followed Wez out of her tent, to where Maila was keenly watching through her binoculars near the cliff edge. The thin dawn light illuminated the river just enough to see things.

"Must be on its last stint of nocturnal hunting." Maila commented.

"Yeah. Cor! Look at the size of 'im! Any idea how big he is?" Wez said in awe.

Fluttershy looked down, lightly inhaling as she saw the crocodile's head in the water. It was barely visible, just 20 metres from the shore, where on the spit of land, a wild animal, a sort of halfway species between a Wallaby and a Kangaroo, a Wallaroo, was taking a drink.

The crocodile's head disappeared from view, sinking quickly.

All was silent, and the Wallaroo lifted its head slightly as though it saw something.

It bent down to take a drink.

The water in front of it exploded forth, and a mountain of scales and teeth came with it.

Up above, Fluttershy was shocked at how quick it had struck, the seething mass of scales and muscles grabbing the poor Wallaroo as it dragged it thrashing into the water. A few quick death rolls in the water, and soon it stopped spinning.

The water began to still, while the crocodile swam upriver, the dead Wallaroo hanging in its jaws as it made its way upriver, presumably to its den to store it for later.

Wez was stunned, and he made a call:

"Chopper, its Wez. We saw the croc, but we need a lift down into the river bend. How quick can you get here? ...1 1/2 hours? Great, okay!"

He hung up the satellite phone, while Fluttershy said: "Wait, you want to go down there?"

"If we can stand where that Wallaroo was, with one of us left behind to keep perspective, we can gauge how big the crocodile was by using ourselves as measuring sticks. We're measure the Wallaroo, then the croc in turn."

Fluttershy balked, asking: "Can I stay and do the watching? Please?"

"Its best that I do it. I've got better eyes than any of you." Maila said apolegetically.

"She's right Flutters, we can go down there. Don't worry, the croc won't be hunting much during the day, not when he'd got a big 'ol Wallaroo to feed himself." Wex clapped Fluttershy on the wings playfully.

"Tell you what, I'll go closer to the river if you want." Wez offered.

"Oh, thank you. I just don't want to be in too much danger in case he comes back."

"Flutters, if he comes back we won't know until its too late." Wez said. She didn't know if he was joking, but he was definitely telling the truth.

* * *

><p><strong>July 17th 1005 ANM<strong>

**Southern Kingsland, Dingolia**

**River bend pond**

**Mid Morning.**

Having been lowered on a rope winch each, the helicopter hovering low to let them land on the spit of land in the cove, Wez and Fluttershy now acted as living measurement markers.

The helicopter pilot had landed back on the cliff top, but was keeping the helicopter ready for startup.

Fluttershy nervously stood still where she was, while Wez stood just a few feet from the water's edge. In the sand, they could both see the Wallaroo's tracks as it had come to drink.

The dirt had been thrashed a bit where the croc had dragged it in just a few hours ago.

High above on the small clifftop, Maila made sketches and input data into a calculator she had.

She had the size of Wez, an Fluttershy, and how far apart they were. Now she could calculate the rough size of the Wallaroo, and Crocodile, to within a foot.

All the while, Fluttershy gazed at the distant ruined boat wreck further down the dirt beach. They had briefly stopped by, but found the hole that began to sink it had been made before it hit the beach.

A call came, and Maila called in:

**"Okay, judging by your sizes, compared to the Walaroo, which was about 1 metre long. Crocodiles have a 1/6 ratio of head length to body length. This one's head looked to be just about the Walaroo's length head to tail. Based on this, the minimum, and conservative body size estimate of the crocodile is 5 and a half metres, though maybe more."**

"Blimey! 18 feet! Or more!" Wez exclaimed. He looked back at the water, suddenly more conscious. He then looked at the boat, muttering aloud:

"That boat was shorter than it."

Fluttershy knew it too. She asked urgently: "Okay, now can we leave before he comes back?"

"Sure darling! We only needed size anyhow. If that croc could take out that boat itself, I don't wanna stick around."

Within a few minutes, they had been winched up into the helicopter and back up into the campsite at the cliff edge.

* * *

><p><strong>July 21st<strong>

Fluttershy had departed the Sydnaye harbour aboard another freighter, this on slightly faster than the first. She headed back on her own, going her separate ways from the others on the survey expedition, and the encounter camping site in the last few days.

She had sketches of animals, some photographs, and a glowing report on her expertise and assistance in the field, despite her confidence issues in one or two cases.

Even so, she'd learnt a great deal about nature, how not all things were intractable like the animals she approached often back home.

First thing she would do would be to give Angel a big hug, as he was in a country where rabbit were more natural, and not atop an invasive species kill list.

* * *

><p><strong>August 4th 1005 ANM<strong>

**Ponyville, Fluttershy's cottage**

**Early Afternoon**

"Whoa, these pictures are amazing." Rainbow Dash commented. Fluttershy passed around the photographs of the trip, as all her friends had gathered. Spike was not present however, as he had taken up a job at Sweet Apple Acres, helping harvest the apples with his enhanced strength. It was a low paying job, but he also had taken it to ease some burden off the apples in their first bucking season harvest after their granny's death.

A few photos were passed around of the Death Adders she and Wez had eventually found, and she frequently used hoof gestures to show how big they were.

Then came few photos of the infamous crocodile gorge cove, along with a few edited ones she'd been given.

"Hey, this is the same photo as before, just altered."

"Yes. They were recording the attack on that poor Wallaroo, and they took a frame to use as a more accurate reference for when we went to stand on that same beach a few hours later, where it happened." Fluttershy commented.

"Ooh, I get it. You know how big you are, so you can know how big that other thing was as if it was where you are then." Pinkie said excitedly.

"Yeah, pretty much." Fluttershy said.

"How big was it in the end?" Twilight asked.

"19 feet, no more than 20. Big enough to attack that boat and the people on it." Fluttershy nervously said. She still could feel how tense standing on that shore had been.

Rarity said with some dramatic flair: "It must have been terribly frightening to be in the lair of such a large creature."

"It was. But Wez was there the whole time, even though he said it would likely go for me because I look like an easier meal." Fluttershy admitted, embarrassed slightly.

Pinkie brought out Gummy, her pet, toothless alligator. She said excitedly as she held Gummy to her face: "You think Gummy here could get that big?"

Gummy stared back, blinking once before resuming staring. Applejack said cautiously: "I'm not sure we'll want to know if he does."

"I wouldn't think so. Alligators don't grow as big from what I know. But, Gummy has grown noticeably over the past 3 years." Twilight mused.

Indeed, Gummy had grown a bit. Now, when Pinkie stuffed him into her mane for storage, there was always some part of him that stuck out, usually his tail. And when Spike had volunteered to pet-sit for a couple of ponies, including Pinkie's he'd said that Gummy's usually 'affectionate' bite had actually been a little bit sharp last time.

But for now, Fluttershy was glad to be back in more familiar wildlife and settings. She admitted to herself that Dingolia, even though nature was just doing its thing, was the epitome of an arms race in nature. Every day she dealt with an animal that could kill her in one way or another, whether it be witness, tracking, or even capturing on a few occasions. She didn't have the nerve to do that for a living, not like people like Wez.

It wasn't just animals that the environment they grew up in shaped. But she felt no shame. Even among more hardened nature countries, even in the great Southern Landmass countries of Zebriopia and Mambibia, Dingolia was notable hostile to even some hardened people from those hardened countries.

It was no wonder that people joked that Dingolians would be able to conquer the wildlife of the world if they wanted to, and that the only reason they didn't was because it wasn't anywhere near as challenging to do so as in their own homeland.

* * *

><p><strong>A little crack at Australia's lethality of nature. I figured Fluttershy, like the other Mane 6 members, would gain notability for being part of Twilight's group. And being an animal expert, who better to have on such an endeavour?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Reviewcritique as one would.**

* * *

><p><strong>As I said, no official start on Volume 2 until after this coming Thursday at the earliest. University work and all.<strong>


	6. Sport: Al'kur, Half Hearted Hunted

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 1.5: Untold Tales**

**Chapter 5: Al'kur, Half Hearted Hunted.**

* * *

><p><strong>12th July 1005 ANM<strong>

**600 miles north of Kingsland, Dingolia**

**New Changliea, Capital city of Metamorcus.**

**The Dome.**

As the noise bustling crowds echoed down into the tunnel, Al'kur sighed to himself. He had gotten this far, but really he wished his friends were still here with him.

His five he'd assigned to the incident in Equestria, now only 2, had been with him through the competition. However, while they used to get through to the finals all together, this year, Al'kur was the only one to make it successfully.

After losing his brothers, Moel and Lerrii, Kurlii had been less confident in all his endeavours, as they had been assets to each other in combat, or in their social lives. He had managed to make it far, but got knocked out in the quarter finals for the opposing team spotting him easily. He normally had his brothers to help correct each other.

Jaeren's death hadn't rocket Kurin quite as much, despite her close ties to the dead male changeling. However, she had managed to make it through to the semi finals, but was caught out when she had been spotted by a particularly skilled hunter.

Without Jaeren, she, like Kurlii, couldn't correct her tactics as much.

Al'kur had chosen the five originally for his team because he competed with, and at times against them, in this competition each year. Such bi annual competitions tested the tactics of Changelings, and the fact that Al'kur had got this far without much helped showed his independence.

Even so, his mother had noted how less enthusiastic he seemed before the final.

**"Competitors, please be ready to enter the arena. Audience blinding sheaths in place."**

Al'kur got his game face on. He'd come this far, he wouldn't lose.

He focused his magic on his dingo shaped body, and readied to alter at will.

He had done reasonably well in the first round, but here was where he could make up points. He just hopes his hunters were worse at hunting than they were at hiding, otherwise this might be too close.

* * *

><p>Up in the announcer stands, the commentators readied themselves as the main announcer welcomed the start of the game:<p>

**"And we are almost ready to begin as the arena is sealed off from audience view for the hiders to take their positions and forms!"**

The square arena in the stadium began to be enclosed, as the giant pyramid outline girders over it dragged an opaque cover layer up their sides to hide the arena. The arena was a series of 3 levels, of bridges, alleys, faux terrains such as swamp, desert, arctic and forest.

The tarp was dragged up, completely obscuring the arena from view.

**"These competitors are among the most highly skilled disguise experts in the Changeling population, and from all walks of life: Military, construction, farming, bankers, bakers, fishers, scientists, all come to try their worth at the skill that sets Changelings apart, form changing. The best of the best make it far, showing disguise skills much greater than even the average Changeling. From the obvious, to the genius, what they hide as shows their intellect, and how different it is from their normal form shows their magical stamina and patience."**

**"And the hiders are ready to take their positions, whilst the hunters are primed and raring to get find them!"**

Down in the entry bridge to the closed arena, 4 Hunters, a pair of male changelings and a pair of female changeling, boasted or waved to the crowds. They all had only one weapon, a paintball gun, used to mark when they'd hit their hider targets.

After a minute, the opaque tarp began to pull back, as the arena became open to the hunters.

**"And the finals of the Changeling Sporting Association Hidden Hunted tournament is underway!"**

Cheers rose form the crowds, as the hunters entered the arena, itself 100 metres by 100 metres in size.

* * *

><p>High in the VIP box, Chrysalis watched from her seat, as her councillors whom she'd invited paid attention.<p>

She hoped that a victory in this tournament might ease Al'kur's grief about his close friends being lost in Equestria.

"Come on son. Just pick something ingenious and they'll never find you."

* * *

><p><strong>The Dome<strong>

**Hunter/Hider arena.**

The most popular hunter, in that she had the highest betting odds of winning best overall hunter, was searching the upper levels for his first tag,

The Changeling, a Ponyshape, had the paintball gun ready. But he was searching about, this part of the arena simulating a city alley.

"C'mon you bitches. Where are you?"

The arena's pyramid outer coating was designed to be soundproofed from the inside, so the hunters and hunted heard no crowd noise. Otherwise crowds roaring when they saw a hunter getting close to a hider would cry out too much.

To the crowds, display boards showed a readout of how close a certain hunter was to any of the hiders, in number of metres. And right now, though he wouldn't see it, Faighen was within 3 metres of one of the hiders.

Faighen saw cans, a bench, the street, and a few discarded items sitting atop a ruined car in the street section.

Eyes darting about, he readied his paintball gun, deciding to use a tactic he'd perfected. He shrugged his shoulders, pretending to leave, muttering incoherently aloud.

A flash of movement caught his eye, and he whipped around.

"I KNEW IT! GET BACK HERE!"

Running after it, firing as he gave chase, a discarded newspaper running along the ground as if its pages were legs.

Paintballs rained down, and a burst of green magic flashed as one hit the newspaper, right as it had tried to run around an alley.

Forming quickly, the ponyshape changeling hider cursed loudly as she saw the paintball mark on her ankle. Laughing in victory, Faighen said boastfully:

"Too easy! Malai, you're out."

"Yeah yeah." She dismissed angrily. She'd done exceedingly well in the hunter stage, but hiding was where she fell short.

* * *

><p><strong>4 minutes later<strong>

The 3 other hunters had split off, though 2 of them had met up behind some stairs. They led down into the swamp marsh section below, but they knew there were hiders there already.

Their harsh, supposedly quiet whispers gave them away from a floor above.

"No, don't come here Kally, you're not the right thing!"

"Waldock, I'm exactly the same as you are!"

A brief, faint green flash, and a retort.

"I'm this now, screw you!"

"Yeah, well, just shut up now, they might hear us!"

"Yeah, but they won't see us. Or me anyway. We blend in too well here."

Losing patience, the 2 hunters came downstairs, seeing just the boggy swamps, grasses, a few mushrooms and a rotting log.

"Where's Waldock?" One of the hunters taunted. Waldock's name had become famous in these games, as he was pathetic at hunting, but absolutely legendary at hiding. Kally was good all round, so if she was copying Waldock slightly, they might be here a while.

"You're never gonna find me." Waldock's taunting voice called back. It echoed in this part of the arena, so it was impossible to tell where it was.

"Oh yeah, look at these 2 idiots, they'll never find us." Kally called.

* * *

><p><strong>8 minutes later<strong>

"DAMMIT!" One of the hunters, Alak, had fired his paintball gun in a frenzy at a bunch of objects. They still hadn't found either of them, and even the other 2 hunters had come down here.

Faighen, and the other female hunter, Laima, had come down to the swamp level, knowing that Waldock alone would be trouble to find.

The 1st female hunter, Nei'ka, searched about angrily. They had only 8 minutes left of the round, and only 1 hider had been tagged.

Points were earned based on how long the hiders lasted, and they were narrow in their point margin already.

"I'll give you a hint okay, you see that rotting log over there?"

The hunters all went over, though Faighen didn't move immediately. He knew what Kally was doing.

"You see the log, okay? That has nothing, to do with our hiding spots."

This earned growls of anger from the hunters, while Faighen listened carefully for the faint snickering Kally and Waldock were giving off.

"Ooh boy, you are so dumb. I'm gonna be growing real mould by the time you find me."

_Real mould, Real Mould._

Faighen heard the slip of tongue, and his eyes flicked to the mushrooms near the fake stream. They were faint brown in colour, and there were about 5 of them in a cluster.

Mould was a fungus, and he knew what else was a fungus.

Flicking out his gun, he fired a burst at Kally's hiding spot, ripping apart all the mushrooms. The 4th he his exploded with a green flash, as Kally shouted:

"DAH, SHIT! Run Waldock!"

Kally materialised, rubbing her arm where the paintball round had hit as she smiled nervously. She'd been taunting them with Waldock for 8 minutes straight.

But the hunters also acknowledged that with this kill, Faighen had guaranteed best hunter trophy for himself, no matter how the rest of the game went.

A burst of movement, and they saw a small lump of crabgrass leaping very rapidly up the stairs nearby.

"Waldock you little SNEAK!" Alak charged up the stairs, firing his gun the whole time.

Faighen knew he had secured Best hunter, and so he didn't have to worry about tagging anyone else, just finding them.

"Anyone have a clue where Al'kur is?" Laima's question was pitched to Faighen and Nei'ka. The hunters all wondered where the fourth hider was. He hadn't been seen yet, and they only had 7 minutes on the clock.

* * *

><p><strong>1 minute later<strong>

"You lost him!?" Nei'ka yelled at Alak.

"I got up the stairs, next thing I know he's disappeared. I checked the room, he's too good." Alak pleaded.

"I'll look for Waldock. Laima, with me. You two, check the snow area, there aren't many places he can hide there." Faighen said.

* * *

><p><strong>2 minutes later<strong>

"Nothing. All snow and he's not here." Alak concluded. It was true, this part of the arena was nothing but a flat expanse of pure white snow, meant to simulate the environment.

"If he came here, some tracks would show." Nei'ka said. Alak then groaned as he looked at the clock on the top of the arena wall behind them.

**4 minutes remaining.**

**3:59**

**3:58**

"Come on, through that door. It probably leads upstairs." Alak said. Nodding, Nei'ka pulled open the door, seeing the stairwell leading upstairs. As they wandered up, they wracked their minds over the places Al'kur could be.

* * *

><p><strong>3 minutes later<strong>

"Where is he? We checked everywhere." Nei'ka said.

They had retraced their steps, and wandered back down the stairs to the snow area. Reaching the stairs, they wandered out, seeing nothing once again.

Alak turned, and said with some worry: "Wait, wasn't there a door between the stairs we just came down and here?"

Nei'ka turned, and saw indeed that the door they'd used to get up the stairs was gone.

"That dirty-"

* * *

><p><strong>"10, 9, 8-"<strong>

The loudspeaker countdown sounded in the arena, and Faighen was searching desperately for Waldock with Laima. They had no luck, even in the desert area.

Dashing through up a level, they came to the city area, where they saw nothing but city waste debris littering the streets.

**"3, 2, 1, BZZT!"**

**"Hiders win!"**

Yelling loudly, Faighen and Laima knew they'd lost the team victory trophy.

Then, in front of them, a crumpled up piece of paper, amidst some trash, exploded in green magic, laughing loudly:

"Suck it! I win!" Waldock danced slightly as he knew he'd won best Hider with his point score after this match. Even though Al'kur had lasted just as long, he hadn't wracked up the same pre-game total Waldock had.

A thumping sounded, and behind them a door frame and door walked on its corners past them, flashing green to form Al'kur's unique diamond dog form.

"Well played." Al'kur said, somewhat disappointed as he saw Waldock celebrating his victory.

Faighen softened a bit, as Al'kur and his team of 5 had been his biggest rivals the last tournament. This year, he had no such rivalry from the whole team, and even Al'kur had underperformed. He would have been a better hunter, had his heart been in it more.

* * *

><p><strong>14th July 1005 ANM<strong>

**New Changliea, Capital city of Metamorcus**

**Royal Palace**

After a day or so of celebrations and resting after a few days of competition, Al'kur had met his mother in her smallish palace.

Chrysalis tried to encourage him: "You won best team this tournament, well done. I made a good profit off you."

"You bet on me?" Al'kur said.

"I always have faith in you Al'kur." Chrysalis said fondly.

Looking down, Al'kur said: "It wasn't the same as last time."

Chrysalis was saddened deeply that Al'kur still grieved for those 3, even while he kept in contact with Kurlii and Kurin as good friends and accomplices in the special forces.

Al'kur was one of her top field operatives, as well as her son. Lending his services was the least she could do after the Hephaestus group helped establish links with the Orang-utans, and helped them form this new country while their homeland slowly recovered and was rebuilt from decades of exploitation.

She laid a holed hoof on her son's shoulders, noting how he was still slightly taller than her. The ponyshape Changeling queen had a special place in her heart for her Dingoshape son.

But she wished she could do more to repair the hurt he'd gone through at the violent deaths of his friends. She wished he'd let it out, otherwise it was going to fester, and drag him further into depression.

She'd seen her father die from depression after their main colony in the homeland was destroyed by horde of Tiger soldiers, who ransacked the colony before their imperial masters moved in, back in 948 ANM.

She had lost her mother a few years later, before a Wyvern party came in and repelled the Cattle attackers from their village.

She didn't want to lose her son as well.

* * *

><p><strong>An insight into a Changeling exclusive sport, and a teasing hint about Al'kur's condition after losing 3 of his most trusted accomplices and friends.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Reviewcritique as one would normally.**

* * *

><p><strong>One day late, I was out of internet contact yesterday. Also, don't expect an update until Thursday 13thFriday 14th November. I have a last stage of University work to grind through, and I hope to get it done.**

**I maybe, MAYBE might get at least one more of these oneshots out before then, but only if I find time.**

**After the 13th/14th, I'll begin on Volume 2, and take any oneshot proposals to heart for later usage.**


	7. Drama: Smoulder: Hephaestus History pt 1

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 1.5: Untold Tales**

**Chapter 6: Smoulder, Hephaestus History part 1 of 2**

* * *

><p><strong>Sri Draka, approximately 120 miles from Indo-Burmese Confederacy of Nations south east coast.<strong>

Sri Draka, an oddity among the world's nations. It was established as an exclusion zone due to the Dragon Migration frequently stopping on it, during the global trek's latter stages. Later, as some clans reached out to ensure their clan's future, they developed systems of civilization to the point where trade opened up.

It was first the various Indo-Burmese races that began trade with the Draka members, though the main species was the Fire Drakes, the joint wing and arm dragon sub species.

Unlike the 4 legged, 2 winged dragons that roamed and fought more readily, the Fire Drakes displayed a preference to settle in one place, dig in, and preserve a few select places for settlement, like any species. Their lesser strength compared to Dragons meant they grouped together for defence, even with greater firepower and heat/magic resistance to their credit.

By the time the year 800 ANM had rolled by, a developed, albeit small chain of villages and a few large ports had been established. The exports were the minerals and metal work that the Fire Drakes could mine and process with their considerable strength and firepower. Sri Draka iron, steel and titanium was cheaper as a result, which made their small economy stable and healthy in growth, though such growth was purposefully limited purely for the fact that they needn't expand right now.

To the thankfulness of the local powers, and their current long time trade partners, they made no moves to expand beyond their island borders. They had plenty of food, taking care not to over-fish or hunt, and the ties to the Hephaestus group and what would become the Oceanic Alliance further secured their future.

Of course, any pacts they made reminded partners that they would rival the fiercest of armies should their home be attacked.

It was odd, because one of the most important clans, and the overall most influential, had a few decades ago been under the rule of a greedy, tyrannical Fire Drake.

It was there that Varkan had met with Smoulder, and a long partnership ensued.

* * *

><p><strong>August 13th 1005 ANM<strong>

**Midday**

**Baragh clan colony, beachhead.**

The sun blazed overhead, reflecting off the sandy beach with a yellow-brown glare. Waves crashed as the Ocean's expanse stretched over the horizon.

Further inland, the colony, carved out of a rising hillside of hard rock, was bustling with activity. The market, residences, and all other buildings stuck out of the hillside, and dug further into the mountain slopes, a veritable network of single tunnels that extended into the slope, never joining.

The caves were places of residence, market and meeting, whilst the outside was for all other uses. Such public openness and private enclosed areas was the culture of many draconic races, be it solitary like the Dragons, or more grouped like the Eastern Dragons of Fire Drakes.

Smoulder relaxed as she paced down the beach, her larger, natural form relishing the sand beneath her claws. Nearby, a few Drake children played in the water, whilst further back, a group of fishing Drakes had returned, their woven sacks filled with local catches from out in the ocean.

It was a good time of year, as the fishing and hunting was plentiful, and the storm season wasn't due for another month. After the events of the Dragon Migration a few months before, with her son also, she relished coming home again.

Smoulder gave a toothy grin as some young Fire Drakes ran past her, excitedly taking off to fly to the village.

She took her time, deciding to walk. Why rush peaceful times?

* * *

><p><strong>3 hours later<strong>

**Baragh clan colony, central chamber cave.**

It was busy, though Baragh was the biggest Fire Drake settlement on Sri Draka. There were 2 other, much larger cities, but they were not solely Drake colonies, but ones set up by traders that grew rapidly.

Baragh had history, good and bad.

Smoulder had come to the leadership of her clan. The collection of male and female Fire Drakes welcomed her with open wings.

She'd earned much respect, and even though she answered to them, they had her and others to thank for having the chance to lead the clan this way.

"That's the last of the matters. Nothing truly to be concerned about. Have a good day." The lead Fire Drake, an elder brownish male, strode out the cave, the rock floor rumbling as the footsteps of many 100-200 foot long Fire Drakes made their way out.

Sighing, Smoulder felt a claw on her shoulder. One of the others, an slightly older female, with light brown scales, asked shrewdly:

"Aren't you going to at least greet me?"

"La'rei!" Smoulder embraced her. Her sister had travelled all the way from the capital city of Columbu, on Sri Draka's western coast, to visit Smoulder while she was here.

* * *

><p><strong>Smoulder's cave.<strong>

Staying in one of the caves left open, as had to be for drakes that came and went, Smoulder caught up with La'rei.

"So if things work out, the first shipment of equipment should be sent to the Indian Cattle provinces within a month. They'll need it, given the population explosion they're having." La'rei bit into her bluefin tuna, already roasted by each of them to their liking.

"Yes, I heard about it from Maurik. A sort of running joke in the Hephaestus headquarters. Varkan is trying to bring back the Wyverns, but his labs are tied down finding ways to cope with some cows not closing their legs." Smoulder remarked. She hadn't seen as much humour in the joke, but it revealed yet again why Wyvern cloning efforts, or cloning in general, was continually being slowed. Things kept coming up.

"I take it you knew?" La'rei asked.

"Knew what?" Smoulder wondered. She paused when La'rei rolled her eyes and said:

"That 'Karrav' of the Hephaestus group was actually Varkan, the Wyvern, all along?"

"Oh, yes, but he kept it well. He had to expose himself recently, but when he came to me and others about his cloning attempts, he only told me."

Thinking for a moment, La'rei said: "I heard in the news that you and others were involved in Equestria. Did you-"

"'Sigh', yes I did meet my other cloned son." Smoulder said, somewhat sadly.

"He didn't want to leave?" La'rei asked, sympathy in her expression.

As the faint echo of some laughing Fire Drake children came back to her mind, Smoulder said: "No, but I could see why. He'd been accepted, if only with some doubt, even after he was forcibly grown to help in the fighting. He said he'd come if he was ever rejected by the ponies."

"But, its confusing. I want him here, but I want him to be happy and not be here." Smoulder remarked.

"Well, if he's happy, leave him be. What about Razak? He must be quite developed now." La'rei said.

"He's fine, and he's actually coming here in about 2 days. A sort of visit with some others, mainly ones welcomed by this clan. Razak, Varkan, Cal'vel." Smoulder said.

"Oh, and how is Cal'vel?" La'rei asked. She had always been sceptical of the dragon, given his preference for isolation, but she was still warming to the idea of him settling a bit now.

"He's, fine. He's been very helpful, its actually quite nice when he's around. We've been out a few times, and he's really bonded more with Razak. He's becoming a good father." Smoulder then looked down a bit, some bitterness in her voice.

"What's wrong?" La'rei asked. She always knew when something was eating her sister.

"Its nothing. But, you know Varkan has a Wyvern clone now, a son? Well, we haven't spoken much, at least as friends, since I, berated him for not treating Kynok as he should. Cal'vel was away, but Varkan was there for Kynok the whole time and neglected him." Smoulder said.

"Well why are you upset about it? You were right, he was neglecting Kynok, as any father shouldn't." La'rei said.

"Its, complicated. Sure, he does what he can to make sure Kynok isn't harmed, but not smothering him, of course not. Its just that he made it clear, from day one, that he is not going to be a father to them, that he has the goal to ensure they live to start with. Kynok, I've spoken to him, he says he understands. But, its just hard to get into the minds of those Wyverns. I think I might be the wrong person to judge whether they're right or wrong in their relationship, given I have nowhere near the knowledge of how they live. A sole survivor, and a first among hopefully many clones." Smoulder finally got off her chest what had been bothering her.

"Its hard, Varkan has been such a help, but I can't bring myself to criticise his faults too much. I want to understand, but I can't." Smoulder said.

"He was always, different. Even when he came here looking for allies." La'rei had been there when Varkan had first arrived.

He had been leading some Komodos for hire, as he had split from Tul'rok and Sa'ral to find allies for the Hephaestus group. The wheels were already in motion for the Dingo revolution, and various changes of state office across Oceania, over the next few years. He had some down time, and wanted to open up relations lost when the Wyverns became nearly extinct.

He and his team would come afoul of the clan's tyrannical leader at the time, who had risen during the period where Dragons, Drakes and Wyverns were hunted for sport more than ever. Even after the international ban of sport hunting of sentients, he still had an iron grip on the clan.

Varkan's intervention, or more inspiration, saved her clan from a tyranny.

* * *

><p><em><strong>33 years ago<strong>_

_**4th September, 972 ANM**_

_**Old Baragh clan, mountain refuge.**_

_The survivors of the attack had been brought before him. A group of Komodos, clad in military gear. The markings of the Komodo joint government militia, still struggling for stability after the tribal wars that started in 942, ending only 25 years after in 967._

_Why they were out here was odd. Apparently, they'd wanted to open up old relations._

_But Di'raka had no relations with Komodos, those whom he viewed as weak. His clan was strong, conforming to one will, his will. Under his guidance they'd survived numerous attempts to hunt and kill their clan by outsiders, as had happened across Sri Draka._

_Even now, he didn't believe the lies of a ban on hunting of drakes. More tricks of the weak, to lull them into a false security, before killing. These Komodo would try the same tricks undoubtedly._

_In the mountains, the Baragh clan was isolated, struggling for food due to its remoteness, but safe from attack. These Komodos had tried to get the attention of his fisher drakes on a coast trip during the night, to the point of firing their useless guns at them._

_His son had been there, and had led his fellow hunters to burn the boat. 2 Komodos died, but 3 were snatched from the water as they swam. They would face a worse punishment for trying to escape Baragh clan vengeance._

* * *

><p><em>"You outsiders risk our lands, threaten my domain and my clan members. You will be executed, and that is final." Di'raka said with an angry growl. He stood upon his rocky perch, towering over the 3 Komodo survivors.<em>

_There was a single female, and 2 males, though one of the males was slightly odd in his body stature. The female snarled up at him:_

_"You can try it!"_

_"Faral.." The odd male warned._

_"Hold you tongue! You dare challenge my authority when I've sentenced your deaths?"_

_"As if I have much else to lose." Faral's narrowed eyes met Di'raka's, her much smaller komodo form dwarfed by his much larger, 200 foot long, black and yellow striped Fire Drake form._

_"...You will die now. Execute her."_

_His youngest son, a savage looking brown drake, stomped over, a fire charging in his throat. Faral stood fast, facing him._

_"Wait! Before she dies, let me show you that I have more reason to be here than other outsiders!" The odd shaped male Komodo spoke up now._

_As the male began to discard his uniform, Di'raka scoffed: "What could you show me? You're Komodos, outsiders, enough to justify-"_

_Di'raka was cut off as a slight gasp echoed around the rocky alcove, as the military uniform sleeves fell away. Where arms were appearing to be bulky flexed and extended._

_A black, male Wyvern._

_Mutterings among the Drakes, before Di'raka roared to silence them. Among the cliffs, peeking out at the gathering,, a younger, mature female Drake, dark red in colour, along with her light brown scales older sister, watched the spectacle._

_Facing Di'raka directly, looking up at the perched black and yellow striped Drake, Varkan declared: "I am like you. I was among the races hunted, the Dragons, Drakes, and Wyverns. But I am seeking to unite, not isolate. We came here seeking to rebuild ties once had with the Wyverns, and in turn the Komodos."_

_"Impossible. You're kind numbers in the dozens now at best, killed by others and your own mistakes. Why should we help you, if you risk destroying us with your race's own faults?" Di'raka countered._

_"I am all that's left, yes. But I am among the best the Wyverns ever produced, the best at surviving, adapting. I am offering you a chance to become part of something greater. The hunting of our kind has mostly stopped, so we can come out, and rebuild, advance-"_

_"Outsiders cannot be trusted, you are just like the others, trying to lure us out!" Di'raka bellowed back._

_"Maybe if you took your fat ass off your rocky perch and went out yourself, instead of hiding away, letting your males do hunting while you eat and screw your females, you'd see things are changing!" The male Komodo, the real male, yelled up._

_Di'raka looked at the male, burning present in his eyes._

_Faral sighed, while Varkan gave a mixed look. He had always respected Kai'lan for being truthful, and standing up for himself._

_Already, Varkan could see looks of doubt across many Fire Drakes, as they looked to their leader oddly._

_But he shot Kai'lan a sad look, mouthing: "Thank you, goodbye."_

_Di'raka stood up, crouching as he growled: "I'm off my 'perch', as you said. But I think I'll spare my usual meals to give some to others today."_

_Soundlessly, his sentry drake males dragged Varkan and Faral to the holding area, but cornered Kai'lan in the alcove still._

_Di'raka slowly stomped down the perch, growling as he towered over the now calm Komodo male._

_Knowing he had made his last outburst, Kai'lan pulled out his pistol, slowly levelling it at Di'raka as a growl built in the drake's mouth._

_"I hope you get sick after this!" Kai'lan fired a few shots. Di'raka's mouth shot down, roaring as his teeth closed over the defiant Komodo male._

* * *

><p><strong>Part 2 will come, and then I'm making a serious crack at, in the least, the start of volume 2.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Something I was requested to write, but its the first 2 part mini fic in this series. This location will come back later in volume 2.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>As usual, critique and review as one would, though on a note, recommendations of my stories to others are greatly appreciated.<strong>

**On that note though, I would appreciate detailed reviews, so I can also pick up anything I could improve. I can take criticism, provided its reasonable, because I am always looking to improve my writing.**

* * *

><p><strong>And again, proposals for mini-fics will be welcomed, especially ideas for canon characters.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>If you want a reference for Fire Drakes, Dragons, Eastern Dragons, and Wyverns:<strong>

**Draconian races fly by using gases normally lost by other races: [farts, burps, you know].**

**-Weakness: Fire breathing draconians have lesser need for an immune system, as the heat can help kill most bacteria and viruses. Obviously, when a disease does infect, it can do more harm. Wyverns and Komodos developed a stronger immune system as they evolved. Dragons and Drakes did not.**

**-Their bodies process foods better, especially to harvest the lifting gas, hydrogen.**

**Incidentally, some of this hydrogen also goes towards their source of fire breath, which is either gas fuelled, or for more effective fire, a sort of naturally occurring hydrocarbon fuelled fire [natural napalm].**

**-Note: Too much fire breath for any fire breather means flying becomes an issue, until gas sacks refill. Lifting gases especially needed for more strength bases Western Dragons, otherwise they'd be landlocked.**

**-Lifting gas sacks allow flight, but non-fire breathers get rid of excess gas by means found in other races [excretions etc]. If short of lifting gas, a Wyvern will simply not fart or give off that gas for a while.**

**-Obviously, Komodos are completely outside this gas sack system.**

* * *

><p><strong>-WesternNormal Dragons: MLP show, so 2 arms, 2 legs, and 2 wings. More roaming than other draconian races, more prone to greedy tendencies.**

**100-200 foot length, but greater strength adds more danger.**

**Can walk bipedal, or also on arms for speed.**

* * *

><p><strong>-Eastern Dragon: Chinese Dragons, serpentine shape, 4 smaller arms and legs, and 2 small wings. 'Lifting gases' in Eastern dragons better, so they're lighter, and thus need less wing size.<strong>

**Size: Between 140 and 200 feet in length, but understandably slender.**

**Can walk bipedal, or also on arms for speed.**

**Can also sort of slither like a massive snake, or a legless lizard.**

* * *

><p><strong>-Fire Drake: Look at Smaug from the Hobbit: Desolation of Smaug. Maximum Fire Drake size about matches him, as with Di'raka in the flashback.<strong>

**100-200 foot lengths head to tail. 4 limbs, dual arm/wings.**

**Less prone to greedy dragon tendancies.**

**Can walk bipedal, or also on arms/wings for speed.**

* * *

><p><strong>-Wyvern: Like Fire Drakes, but smaller, same size but more lanky than Komodos in body size. Darker in colour, but varied like dragons, no fire breath, but better fliers, and very intelligent, by any sentient standards.<strong>

**Not prone to any greed like dragons.**

**Size: About double average pony height [**

**Can walk bipedal, or also on arms/wings for speed.**

* * *

><p><strong>-Komodo: Like Wyverns in size, but bulkier, slightly shorter. Dark coloured, mostly greys and blacks, not much variation. No fire, some degree of heatmagic resistance, but intelligence on par with most other races.**

**Size: About double average Pony's height, if anything just a few inches less [**

**Can walk bipedal, or four legged for faster running.**


	8. Drama: Smoulder: Hephaestus History pt 2

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 1.5: Untold Tales**

**Chapter 6: Smoulder, Hephaestus History part 2 of 2**

* * *

><p><em><strong>33 years ago<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>4th September, 972 ANM<strong>_

_**Evening**_

_**Sri Draka, approximately 120 miles from Indo-Burmese Confederacy of Nations south east coast.**_

_**Old Baragh clan, mountain refuge.**_

_"Please sister, you mustn't resist this time. He'll do much worse than he did last time." Smoulder pleaded fiercely. The dark red female Drake was shrugged off by her elder, light brown scaled sister. La'rei said darkly: "Like he did to mother? And others over the past 5 years? I'll only resist in ways to torment him as he has his way."_

_La'rei slowly walked up to the cave, where Di'raka had summoned her and another female tonight._

_Smoulder meanwhile, had been relegated to guard duty along with one of the runts of the clan. He was small, yellow scaled, but assigned to guard these outsiders because even one as small as him could do it._

_Memories flooded back as La'rei disappeared into Di'raka's cave up overhead, as memories of their mother 3 years ago bearing growing shame, and eventually being found dead on the distant beach, having drowned herself._

_Di'raka had started as a protector, coming when the 967 ANM dragon hunting spree began, and their leaders were killed in an ambush. He and his sons took charge, taking them to this more isolated colony, and it stayed better defended._

_But hunting and fishing was far more difficult, and trade means were cut off for 'safety'. Things began to revert back to a more primal clan format, and their 'Protector' became a dominator, in more ways than one. He still believed he was right, but had grown to like his position of power, and the benefits he could exploit because of it. Di'raka was blind to his own folly._

_But what could Smoulder do? She was but one Fire Drake, and most others feared Di'raka because of his size and power._

_Sighing as her sister resigned to 'pleasure' their leader, as she herself sometimes did, she paced down into the smaller cave._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Old Baragh Clan, prison cave.<strong>_

_Kenein looked up with a small smile as Smoulder padded down the cave mouth. She was always kind to him, and frankly the other runts and perceived 'weaklings'. Though, in the past, even during Di'raka's first few months of leadership, things had been better._

_"How have the prisoners been?" She asked._

_"Quiet, not like others we've had. I think having their companion being eaten shook them a bit." Kenein gestured with his head, as a small cavern, about the size of a fire drake, held the two near the edge, quietly sat together, heads low._

_They were still clad in their dirty military uniforms, weapons still on them, for what miniscule good it would do._

_One way in, one way out. As long as a guard was in place, there was no way they could escape._

_Smoulder was suspicious, as she saw them talking a bit too quickly to be mourning._

_"Alright, I'm going to see what they're talking about." Smoulder padded past, before Kenein asked:_

_"Its your sister tonight, she's up with Di'raka isn't she?"_

_"..Yes."_

_"I'm-"_

_"Save it Kenein, she'll be fine as long as she submits to him." Smoulder said. The Wyvern's head raised ever so slightly at this, and he nodded to Faral before turning to face the incoming Fire Drake female._

_"What do you want?" He asked flatly._

_"You seem to be awfully composed, considering your fates tomorrow morning." Smoulder jabbed, suspicious._

_"You seem awfully collected while your sister's off being part of your tyrant's harem." Faral jabbed back._

_Smoulder's growl was very low, but she withheld her fire. Annoying, she knew the Komodo female was right. But she had to keep calm, for both their sakes._

_"That brings me to a few questions I have, if you'll grant them to a prisoner before his death." The Wyvern asked._

_Raising an eye ridge in interest, Smoulder asked: "Ask carefully. I'll oblige only because I want to take my mind off other matters."_

_"Unfortunately, some questions I have concern the cause of such problems. Namely, your leader." The Wyvern said._

_Smoulder didn't say anything, but Varkan asked:_

_"How is he your leader? Why do you go along with such leadership when there's obviously opposition to it, including you? And I'm sure Kenein there doesn't like him either, judging by how he tried to show sympathy about your sister."_

_Kenein's response came quickly: "No eavesdropping!"_

_"Its a damn cave, echoes are guaranteed!" Varkan retorted._

_Smoulder thought for a moment, and said: "Why should I tell you anything?"_

_"No one will know it was you, and we'll be taking the secrets to our graves anyway." Faral said, irritated by the Fire Drake's doubts._

_Realizing she had a disposable confession, and could trust Kenein, she began to tell them._

* * *

><p><em>The history of Di'raka's supposed 'protector' start, in wake of their old leader being killed in the 967 ANM dragon hunting, and how it gradually devolved into an isolationist clan method. By now, the self imposed isolation had caused difficulties in getting food, and even some population decline as a result. Punishments for clan disobedience became harsher, and outsiders were dealt with more and more swiftly. Even worse, Di'raka became so abusive with his power to the point of exploiting his own clan members, for extra food, sex, entertainment via fights, and as with Kenein, maltreating weaker but still useful members.<em>

_Smoulder held nothing back, using the prisoners as a confessional of sorts. Her mother's suicide by shame and drowning, her sister and her as part of Di'raka's harem, and worse._

* * *

><p><em>"He sired an egg to you?" Varkan said, somewhat surprised. Faral had sat up, showing some sympathy now.<em>

_"He forced an egg to me, like with others. It was in a time of food shortage however, and, it never hatched. That was just over a year ago." Smoulder spat._

_"He's still convinced he's right?" Faral wondered aloud._

_"Yes, and what can we do to stop him? He won't listen to reason, and quickly silences those who would say against his will." Smoulder said._

_"Perhaps not from previous outsiders, but maybe, maybe I can get through the message." Varkan suggested, thinking now._

_"He'll silence you quickly if you try." Smoulder said._

_"Maybe. But I think I can get him to hear me out, or at least, force him to hear me out." Varkan said._

_"But, and listen here Smoulder, and Kenein, if you see an opportunity to make a change, one that won't backfire, seize it like you would food after starving." Varkan suggested._

_He wandered to the back of the cave, where the allocated sleeping area was. Faral gave Smoulder a knowing look, saying: "I think you can leave us for the night. We'll be just fine tomorrow."_

_The Komodo female walked over the to male Wyvern, and immediately began quietly talking with him._

_Walking out of the smaller cave section, Kenein said: "So, you think they'll last long tomorrow?"_

_"If anything, even shorter now." Smoulder admitted. She felt a little better, venting her frustrations to somebody, and even better considering they'll never spill her secrets ever._

_She'd seen prisoners die before, and she'd not feel bad for these ones._

* * *

><p><em><strong>5th September, 972 ANM<strong>_

_**Morning, Sunrise**_

_**Sri Draka, approximately 120 miles from Indo-Burmese Confederacy of Nations south east coast.**_

_**Old Baragh clan, mountain refuge.**_

_Earning a laugh from his would be executioners, and Di'raka himself, the Wyvern, Varkan, had actually volunteered to go first._

_Now, he stood in the centre of the cliff alcove, Fire Drakes watching all around at each level, mixed looks on their faces. An execution was always worth watching, especially if it was an outsider, no loss to them._

_On the ground, Di'raka sat perched on his usual rocky outcropping, while his sentries, including his youngest, brown scaled son, surrounded Varkan in a wide circle. 3 of them, with Di'raka at the head on his perch, in a square formation around him._

_"Humour me, are you going to ask me how you wish to die?" Di'raka asked. A few laughs sounded from his sentries, but none from the hundred or so Drakes gathered around the cliffs._

_"No, I want to say some things to your clan as a whole. I'm going to be executed, and what harm can words do? I've been a cooperative prisoner so far." Varkan asked._

_"..Very well. This should be amusing." Di'raka nodded his head, as his sentries stood back, ready to laugh._

_Feigning gratitude, Varkan began: "Baragh clan. When we came here to Sri Draka, we had no intention of harming your clan, but to contact you. I will confess, we did fire at your fishing patrol, but only to get their attention. They were flat our ignoring us before we did so, leaving us no choice in getting their attention. They were looking for a fight, for an execution. Unfortunately, we had to oblige."_

_One of the sentries, the youngest son of Diraka, was looked at briefly, while he argued: "We had fish to get back, and we had no time for them! We would have approached if we'd had time. And they're outsiders, they deserve to die!"_

_"Why? Other than us being outsiders, why do we deserve to die. You say because we wish to betray you, hurt you, and that ideology would have been right up until 3 years ago." Varkan argued. He circled as he spoke, addressing the clan as a whole._

_Di'raka was alert on his throne, but did nothing for now._

_"Think about it. I am a Wyvern, and as your leader rightly pointed out, only a few dozen of my kind, possibly less given how many I've met so far, remain. And yet, why do I and others cooperate with other races, when my kind was perhaps most hard hit among the Draconic races!?"_

_His words echoed as other Drakes among the cliffs thought over this. Why indeed, when the few dozen or less Wyverns were cooperating, safely, did their hundred strong clan forcibly suffer under the guise of safety. A single Drake had less to fear than a Wyvern, and they outnumbered them with just this clan, let alone all the others._

_Di'raka saw this muttering in the cliffs, and yelled: "Enough of these lies!"_

_"Really? Lies? The words of a drake that can't refute my claims. As my colleague Kai'lan unfortunately said yesterday, you lack knowledge of what the world is actually like now, let alone this large island. From what I've heard, you haven't left this clan and its immediate surrounding forest and beach for 4 years of your 6 year rule. Your outdated ideas of the world's state concerning dragons and other races has forced your clan to starve, shrink in size, and fall prey to your imposed tyrant style of leadership!"_

_"You may have started as a protector, but your time is done. Under you, this clan will stay cut off, never prosper, and eventually suffer and die under your rule! And the same goes for any successors you've forcibly had with your harems, provided any hatch under the food shortages their mothers have to endure, while you and your inner circle eat more easily than the rest of the clan!"_

_"I'm more at risk, and yet I go out and cooperate, and I'm unharmed. What's your clan waiting for, other than for you to change your act!?"_

_The cliff alcove was silent, as Di'raka eyed Varkan with an intense outrage. His sentries were mixed, some thinking of their slight gult and looking between the Wyvern and Di'raka, while his son remained loyal to his father, glaring at Varkan with the intent to pounce._

_Up in the cliffs, glares sprouted after thoughts of realisation. And most of the drakes wore those openly, drowning out he loyal minority._

_Di'raka leapt down from his perch, shouting: "ENOUGH!"_

_He charged, a stream of fire erupting towards the Wyvern. Shooting upwards, Varkan shouted aloud: "Oh now you do things yourself!?"_

_Flying upwards, a first time thing that a prisoner had done, Varkan flew in a few circles above, as the Drakes watched from the cliffs:_

_"I see those looks! If more support the leader than oppose, its treachery! More of you oppose him, so what is it to be!?"_

_Smoulder heard him, and shouted: "REVOLUTION!"_

_A few shouts rose, while a few streams of fire shot from the alcove, Di'raka and his sentries trying to restore order: "ENOUGH OF THIS! KILL HIM AND THE FEMALE!"_

_Di'raka's son turned to Faral, who was cornered in the side of the alcove. He charged his fire, before he felt something slam on top of his head, something with claws._

_Turning as the shouting and roars started, Di'raka saw his son restrained by some Drakes, having leapt from the cliffs to intervene. 2 of his other sentries fought, but quickly saw their number odds_

_Of the hundred or so crowds of dragons, the dozen or so loyal to Di'raka were being quickly overwhelmed, and restrained. On the ground, Di'raka's remaining sentry looked at him desperately, as he yelled:_

_"KILL THE WYVERN!"_

_A hard look crossed his face, as his last sentry started towards him: "No."_

_Outraged, Di'raka decided to use his superior mass for once. He charged, shaking off the 2 Drakes that pounced on him, ducking under his sentry's bite as he weaved his neck underneath._

_He rose, jaws clamping around the sentry drake's neck with crushing force. Extending his wings, Di'raka flew with his sentry in his jaws, struggling as they rose._

_Crushing the sentry's neck with a swift squeeze of his jaws, Di'raka threw his head sideways, sending the Drake's corpse ground wards, landing atop 2 other, rebellious drakes._

_Flapping his immense wings, his size the biggest among the clan, Di'raka felt something slightly cut his upper neck, like a stinging cut. Turning his head, he saw a black wyvern, a knife extended, flying away._

_Furious, he turned to let the Wyvern join his comrade in his digestive tract. He beat his wings to give chase._

_He bellowed in agony as something sharp clamped onto his right foot, and he looked down to see a Dark red Fire Drake female sinking her teeth into his foot. He kicked her with his other foot, but she held on desperately._

_Suddenly, just as he was ready to blast her midair, a male clamped his jaws around his left ankle, teeth sinking further this time._

_Di'raka began to descend, even faster when a few Drakes began to bite down and drag him by whatever body parts they could._

_Like a swarm of ants dragging a larger insect, Di'raka disappeared under the growing swell of Fire Drake forms assaulting him._

_In his last seconds, Di'raka saw the starvation the rest of his clan went through under his oppressive, isolationist rule. His body would satiate their hunger._

_Off to the side, a black Wyvern landed beside the female Komodo, as he looked on at the revolution he'd caused in just a few minutes._

_The one he was helping catalyse in Dingolia had been in development for a few years before he, Tul'rok and Sa'ral had arrived on the scene. It was nice to get the feeling of satisfaction from a successful revolt now, a taster of accomplishments to come._

_It still pained Varkan that he was helping other races in their needs, and not his own. He would help them, but he'd never truly belong. At least, he wouldn't feel it._

_But here, with perhaps his closest species relatives, closer than the Komodos slightly, he could blend in. After all, it was a joke that Wyverns were simply a smaller, less fierce Fire Drake offshoot, which they were technically._

_All the while, Faral stood by him, as the frenzy died down. She asked: "1 day, and you overthrew a government. You think you can top that?"_

_"I doubt it. This was like a powder keg, we just lit the fuse."_

_"We? You did all the talking." Faral wondered._

_"Kai'lan's last outburst showed the seeds of rebellion were already there. Your defiance of him showed he could be resisted, I just exploited the seeds. That, and Smoulder yesterday was very revealing in her information."_

_As Varkan finished, he saw the Dark red Fire drake leaving the frenzy, she herself having backed away when it got more messy. Her sister wandered over, hugging her in relief. All around, feelings of relief were spreading already, though there was already a degree of uncertainty. Questions of what to do next._

_Smoulder decided to take charge, and said:_

_"Everyone! We should leave this place for one with more to sustain us! We can better build our future in more plentiful lands!"_

* * *

><p><em>It was about a week later, when the very sparse drake colony had started a new colony in some jungle hills, digging into the nearby stone for some small caves, that they saw their visitors had to leave.<em>

_Smoulder had gained a role of leadership, during the interim when they settled in a better location. She grew close to Varkan and Faral, hearing and discussing recommendations for the clan's future with resource locations, possible trading with outsiders as other clans were doing, and developments in other parts of the world._

_About 2 months after Varkan and Faral had to leave, they returned, along with 2 other Wyverns, Tul'rok and Sa'ral, and with them came the Hephaetus Research Company idea._

_Smoulder agreed, as did the appointed leaders, but they said they had to hold off on becoming full partners until they were better recovered. It was mutually agreed to wait a few years, as they had a long term operation already underway across Dingolia._

_Smoulder had stated they had no interest in helping with another race's revolution, but would support the new government, given the status of the current one. In 5 years, they'd join the Hephaestus Company's contracts, when the clan was growing and secured in future._

_Those 5 years would pass, with some visits here and now growing their allegiance and friendship in some cases._

_On their agreement, Varkan had changed greatly, though Faral was as loyal as ever to him. Despite his newer coldness and distance, he valued the friendship he'd built with the clan and others, particularly Smoulder._

_Just 2 years later, he'd introduce her to a roaming Dragon he'd met, Cal'vel, who had been looking for a place to retreat to when he didn't wander. The Baragh clan would become a place of refuge for many of the Hephaestus's distinguished members, particularly the draconic members._

_Even the later ones of unnatural birth would be welcomed, especially as their renowned Smoulder birthed one or more of them with Cal'vel's help._

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>August 15th, 1005 ANM<strong>

**Sri Draka, approximately 120 miles from Indo-Burmese Confederacy of Nations south east coast.**

**Baragh clan colony, main plaza.**

The small truck had arrived, carrying not just the usual trade supplies to the colony's market. It was always jarring to see the size difference between the outsider traders, usually cattle, the occasional Elephant or Tiger or Python, or some other exotic species, and the Fire Drakes.

Unlike Smoulder and a few other, Hephaestus member Drakes, they had no size control collars.

Out of one of the two trucks, riding with some medicine in exchange for processed metals, some guests welcomed by the Baragh clan disembarked.

Razak, at 24, disembarked, himself shrunken right now. Alongside him, his clone companions Kynok and Lucius also got out. Unlike Razak, they couldn't size change, but they had been here, and been welcomed before.

Smoulder laughed as some Drake children, about twice the height of Kynok and Razak right now, swarmed Lucius, excitedly asking when he'd help them find some crystals in the caves like he often did with them.

Kynok was disinterested, but as Razak grew to his unrestricted size, he couldn't help but be a little jealous.

"Hey mom, everything alright here!?"

Razak ran up to Smoulder, his full size about 2/3 the size of her. He hugged her, pulling back as she smiled and remarked: "Fine. Your Aunt's here by the way."

"La'rei?" Razak asked.

The light brown Fire Drake stomped over, as other fire drakes gathered to see the newcomers and usual merchants.

"Good to see you Razak. You're much bigger than last time." La'rei hugged him tightly.

"Heh, you should see my brother when he'd full size."

A few shouts rose, as Smoulder saw Cal'vel, full sized, landing nearby on all four feet. Then, out of the truck, Varkan and Faral disembarked, earning more commotion.

All of them were welcomed here in the clan, and often came here on a getaway.

Smoulder saw the look on Varkan's face, knowing this time of year, every two years, he visited his homeland. She didn't know what he did there, but she didn't pry.

He seemed happier, as much as he could be, after each visit return. And given his state, he needed support.

She would be sure to see though how he and Kynok interacted, for she had her reservations about their relationship still.

* * *

><p><strong>Part 2 of this larger story is done.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>As usual, reviewcritique as one would, but in detail reviews more than welcome.**

* * *

><p><strong>And again, proposals for this story are welcome.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Starting tomorrow, I shall be making a stab at:<strong>

**Sins of Harmomy: Volume 2: Enemies Unbound.**

* * *

><p><strong>So these 1.5 stories, set before, in-between, and in future after volumes, may be delayed at times, as I'll place priority over them for the main Volumes.<strong>

**If you get suggestions to me sooner for 1.5, I can file them away for later use if they're good ideas, so that when I do them during a less main volume concerned time, they'll be fully fleshed out and ready to get out fast.**


End file.
